High School DXD: White Fields By The Seaside - Prototype
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: Finding a certain dude who she thinks possessed some kind of Sacred Gear, Rias Gremory decides to stalk the new student only to be caught in a crossfire. While dying from blood loss, the Occult Research Club President was saved by the new student... as his servant! Now how will the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess or the whole Underworld react to this?
1. Prologue: White Field By The Seaside

**Chapter 0: White Field By The Seaside**

Rias Gremory - that is my name. And I'm a Devil.

I'm the current heir to the Gremory Clan, one of the 72 pillars living in the Underworld.

The other night I gained a new member in my peerage.

A nun to be exact.

Strange isn't it?

Who would've thought that a Devil like me reincarnated a dead nun as her [Bishop]?

Even in my entire life, I never heard someone in the Underworld doing the same thing that I did...

Maybe I could be wrong.

But seeing my only [Pawn] crying, as their [King] I need to help them.

Though most Devils back in the Underworld saw their peerages as mere servants, It wasn't the same for me.

I treated my peerage like my own family.

That aside something piqued my interest these days.

That interest is no other than the man sitting beside me - Hakuno Kishinami.

A transfer student. An enigma to be exact.

If I would describe him, he's a silent, cool type of a guy.

With piercing eyes, it made every girl in the entire school swoon over him.

Much to every male's loathing.

Even my [Queen] Akeno would lick her sultry lips everytime she would stare at him.

As if she wanted to devour the man whole in her sadistic fantasies.

Which bothers me to a certain degree.

My bestfriend, Sona Sitri find Hakuno a rare find.

I could tell that she wanted him in her peerage. That flicking glasses habit of hers tells me so.

Sorry Sona, but I will claim him!

Ever since this man entered Kuoh, I could feel something odd about him.

It was like I am staring at someone who probably possessed a Sacred Gear.

If that happens to be true, I'm sure lucky!

But there's one problem.

"Good morning, Hakuno-kun~!"

"..."

He's always avoiding me!

Every time I tried to make a conversation with him, he would always turn his head away from me.

One time when I waved at him at the hallway, he made a complete 180 turn from me as if he saw a monster and walked away from me undeterred.

It's so frustrating!

Is their something on my face that he find odd?

Maybe he could sense that I'm not human. Is he aware that I'm a Devil?

If that's true then his a rare item!

I need him in my peerage!

Yes I'm desperate. Desperate to gained my wings from the clutches that my parents decided to me upon birth.

Arranged marriage.

Though I don't hate the idea itself, I find it disturbing that I would be sealing my fate with that man.

Riser Phenex.

Ugh! Remembering just his name just give me a headache.

He's not the man that I'm looking forward to marry. I have the right to choose the man whom I would give my life to.

I don't get it why my family always pressured me on this matters.

Though I understand that their intentions are to keep the pure Devil blood untainted.

But with the expense to their daughter's happiness? That's unfair and so...

 _Wrong_.

I will prove to them that I'm not some bargaining chip or a tool to preserved pure blooded Devils.

After school I followed my target walking inside the woods-

I need to make sure that he's worthy joining my peerage.

Concealing my presence as much as I can, I walked slowly tree to tree within a safe distance.

Hakuno-kun stopped as he placed his bag on the ground, right beside his feet.

Hmm? Why did he stopped? Could it be that he found out that I was tailing him?

"Come out. I know you're there."

Well, talk about my luck. Maybe I should reveal myself to him.

Sudden shivers came down to my spine like electricity.

What was that?

BZZZ

Five black orbs appeared out of nowhere yet I could not sense anything from them.

Are those demonic energy balls?

From those black orbs creatures that I have never seen before materialized, surrounding Hakuno.

SHUN

From his hand, a red blade emerged.

It was so elegant! The curvy features it displayed made an impression that it was some sort of imperial regalia.

The scarlet colored sword remembered me of my hair, which made my heart flatter in excitement.

I ogled at its outstanding design with a devilish smile on my face. I was right all along.

My Hakuno-kun is a Sacred Gear user!

That's were I realized that something's wrong in this picture...

He was in danger!

Oh no! My poor Hakuno-kun! This is bad I need to help him.

Making my presence known, I quickly cast my [Power of Destruction].

Pointing my finger, I mentally fired the trigger only for my power to dissipate...

...Eh? What did just happened?

DON

Pain began to surged all over my body. Looking down, five sharp things covered in black shade pierced my body.

My legs, my arm, my chest... They are all have been marred. As the black shade edges disappeared, all that was left were nothing but holes.

So much for a High Class Devil, I didn't feel the attack approaching me. I coughed blood as my chest and lungs shrunk like it was being compressed with a strong force.

THUD

My head got dizzy as I slumped on the ground. But I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

Trying my best, I gather my magic in healing my wounds. It wasn't enough as my strength were being sucked from me.

I never felt so hopeless in my entire life.

Is this the feeling when death marched on your doorstep? Is this how everyone in my peerage felt before I reincarnated them?

I don't want this. I hate this kind of feeling!

But then again my senses are getting numb.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?

But maybe this is better than marrying that Phenex guy.

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

"Gremory-san!? Crap, hang in there!"

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and he talks to me.

I can tell who it is just by his voice.

"Damn... To think that they got the Gremory heiress... Curses!"

So she knows about my true identity, huh... interesting.

...But I'm sorry Hakuno-kun though I wanted to know you more better, it looks like my time is up...

"I'm sorry Gremory-san. I don't want to do this but... I have no choice. From now, you will live for me. "

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a white field by the seaside in front of me.

* * *

 **I enjoy writing this chapter and sincerely hope this was good. If you have any suggestions please leave a review.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: Crimson Haired Servant

**Chapter 1: -Crimson Haired Servant-**

 **Part 1**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

Ever since I entered this world, I was looking forward to live peacefully and have a wonderful life.

Since I become a teenager again after coming here, I didn't have any choice but to enroll myself in a high school institution to gain some academic prospects and excellence.

In order to masked myself as an out-worlder, blending and adapting to this world's rules and logic was a common approach. It was fun though I realized that their current level of technology is way far behind from the Moon Cell World.

First and foremost I recently found out about the supernatural side of this world, the 'weird' side as I called it. From the day of such discovery, I try not to associate myself with the people involved in the supernatural aspect.

Which happens not to be the case.

The stigma that ruined the world where I came from have already silently invaded this universe. No factions have ever realized of this, except for me.

At first, I try to avoid them but seeing their rapid growth in numbers I decided to hunt for them.

Every night after school, I would go on a hunting mission. Night by night I would fought against the stigma solo. This world have so many problems currently at hand so I took it to myself to eliminate the unknown variables away from the supernatural side's eye.

All was going well.

Until I found her.

Rias Gremory.

One of the Great Ladies of Kuoh and the sister of Lucifer is currently sleeping in my bed.

Pinching my nose, my mind was going haywire while trying to come up with a solution to the problem that I created.

I, Hakuno Kishinami, resurrected the heiress and princess of the Gremory clan as my servant.

It's cool wasn't it?

Hell, I tell you that its NOT!

How should I explain this to them, to the Underworld no rather to her family and to her especially? I could feel my soul right now being roasted from the fires of Hell imagining their reactions.

Imagine, a human having a Devil servant, a Devil Princess to be exact.

Yup, his brother would not surely like this.

Aw man, I just signed an unwanted Death Flag. May your soul rest in peace, me.

Haa...

I spend the whole night trying to make a wise plan regarding this odd situation.

But regardless I save a life.

Closing the door of my bedroom, I headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

 **Part 2**

 **-Rias' POV-**

"... ...Umm."

Rubbing my eyes, I found myself lying in a comfy bed. How did I get in here in the first place?

If I remember correctly I was following Hakuno...

Then it hit me.

"Hakuno-kun!"

I yelled to no one. Images from the scene before I fell unconscious came flashing in my mind.

Unidentified creatures that I never seen... Hakuno wielding a red sword... My body being pierced by five black blade-like things...

I checked my body for any signs of damage. Though there were some holes left in my clothes, there were no signs of open wounds or anything.

As if I was healed.

That aside where am I? This is not my room that I'm certain. Even its not appropriate to meddle someone's belongings, I did so anyway.

After some rigid inspection, I found out that I'm in a boy's room. The sets of boxer shorts in the drawers confirms that.

Now that I think about it...

—!

I quickly placed a hand between my legs while biting my lip.

There were no signs of blood on the bed sheet and I double checked my panties for a couple of minutes.

...Phew, I thought I was violated by someone I don't know when I was unconscious.

... ... ... ... ?

Odd, somehow I felt my body had undergone a change that I wasn't aware of.

It feels the same yet... different.

Strange.

 **Part 3**

"Oh, you're awake."

I gulped at the sight behold to me.

During the walk inside the house, I felt an odd energy coming from the dining room.

My body started walking as if I was being drawn into something mysterious and powerful.

Something that I cannot ignore nor deny. Its like it was pulling me towards it.

As I approached the area in question, I saw him. A familiar face, a familiar scent.

The man was no other than Hakuno Kishinami, wearing a pink apron and a matching color headband on his head.

He was a new transfer student to Kuoh Academy and a classmate of mine. A 3rd year to be precise.

I find him interesting and cute to a certain degree.

But now looking at him, something inside me changed.

Rather the way I looked at him changed.

Handsome.

So handsome that it made my cheeks burn. So handsome that I want to ravished his lips with mine. So handsome that I want him to embrace me tightly...

Huh? Huh... Huh!?

Why am I thinking of indecent thoughts out in the open!? It's like I'm a woman in heat when I know that I'm not fertile this month. Something is wrong with me.

But then again looking at Hakuno-kun in that attire,

I feel as if my heart is being grabbed by him.

What is this feeling? It's that feeling you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing in front of you...

It's that feeling you get when you looked at the person whom you like...

THUMP

W-Wha- Why is that my heart started to beat faster? There's no way that I'm attracted to him, right?

He narrows his maroon eyes and it seems like he is smiling.

THUMP, THUMP

...Eh?

It can't be. I don't have any connection to him.

How is this possible? Why am I getting flustered just by looking at him?

Then, I suddenly remember something before I fell unconscious.

At the end of that scene, there was a person with brown hair who spoke to me.

The person who seems to be gentle, but also cold.

It resembled how a servant would feel towards his or her king like how my peerage felt about me in a certain ways.

That can't be right. Right?

"H-Hakuno-kun..."

Now that I came face to face with him, I can't help it but say it.

"What is it?"

"Why are you avoiding me this whole time!"

I said it while trying my best to put down my flared face.

"..."

Silent treatment again. His eyes still darted on me then an instant averted his eyes to the left.

—!

A tiny hue of red tint emerged from his face!?

Did I saw that right? I see so that's how is it, huh. Fufufu, looks like I found something about you Hakuno-kun~.

"Umm... How is your body, Gremory-san?"

Hakuno-kun asked me.

So he's aware what happened to me. He gestured to me to sit and eat which I comply.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the food~!"

I dug myself with the omelette that he cooked. Hmm~ it tastes good!

"I never know that Hakuno-kun knows how to cook."

I said that with a devilish smile and a tiny hint of sultriness. I don't know why but I wanted to tease him so badly.

"Well if you are leaving alone, you should know something like this basic chore at least."

"Hoh, so you're living by yourself I see."

He nodded as he eat. Fufu, this is quite a nice information that I could use. With this I could come here and try to join him in my peerage.

I'm sorry for this coming days Hakuno-kun but I hope that you can endure it. I wanted you so bad that you alongside my cute [Pawn] Ise can help me to break the chains that bind me since birth.

As he was eating, I saw something from his hand. An ensemble that I could not recognize.

"Hakuno-kun, what's that on your hand?"

I ask as I point my chopsticks on his left hand.

"It's a proof of that a contract between you and me has been made."

Contract? So Hakuno-kun is a magician eh? I couldn't help myself but to giggle in excitement.

Wait? A contract between me and him? I don't recall forming a contract with him to the best of my knowledge.

"I am Hakuno Kishinami. I am a Reclaimer."

—Reclaimer?

Huh? What's that?

"And I'm your Master. Nice to meet you, Rias Gremory."

Did I hear that right? I'm not really sure... but his look tells me its not a lie.

 **Part 4**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

Morning walk to school.

I'm walking towards school, but I'm having a hard time because of the way other students are looking at me.

That can't be helped.

Next to me is our school's idol, Gremory-san.

And I am walking beside her while holding her arm. In truth I was supporting her.

I can't blamed her after what she just heard from me.

That aside...

"Why is he locking his arms with her..."

"Why is a bastard like him next to Rias-oneesama..."

"Could it be that they are in a relationship?"

"No way!"

"Die bastard!"

I can hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction.

There are some students who fainted because of the shock.

The truth is I don't understand why they would such a reactions. Is there a law that states that I cannot walked next to her!?

Only a lame and an idiotic statesmen would passed such bill like that.

We walk towards our classroom, and I walked her to her seat.

"Come to the Occult Research Club. Let's talk about this predicament of mine later."

She says that while smiling. Yet her eyes were not.

I'm not quite sure, but I have a bad feeling regarding with the tone of her voice.

It was dark and murky.

When I sat down, everyone stares at me.

Well, that's be normal, since I was with their Rias-oneesama.

TAP!

Someone tap my shoulder from behind. When I turned around, Akeno Himejima is standing there. The way she smiles creeps the life out of me.

Sometimes I wonder if this woman wanted to skin me or something... I don't know.

And I don't want to find out.

"Ara, looks like someone is getting close with our Buchou here."

Akeno says while winking. From her expression, I can guess what she want to say or want to point out.

"Until yesterday, you were trying your best to avoid her. What change? "

"It's not like that Akeno, right Hakuno-kun?"

Unlike Akeno who was certainly teasing me, Rias was totally in denial while waving her hands rapidly yet her blue green eyes says something entirely different. Both of you are scaring me.

But no worries, I should resort to my tactic.

"..."

I hope that I'm not getting barbecued later on.

 **Part 5**

After school.

I followed Rias and Akeno, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building.

In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

Apparently according to my intelligence it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"We're here"

Akeno says.

Wait?

Well this place is appropriate for something that support some high covert operations.

But this place gives me some eerie vibes.

It's getting even more mysterious.

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.

When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

So they must be cleaning this building quite often.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Gremory-san and Himejima-san stops in front of a particular classroom.

I wasn't shocked by the sign on the door that read—

[Occult Research Club]

Just reading that name makes me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird.

But if I think it carefully about _what_ Gremory-san is, I think this place is suitable for a base of operations...

Himejima-san opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow her into the room.

"Please wait here."

Both girls gestured me to sit on one of the sofa.

Looks like this place is good.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs.

And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room.

It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room.

I can feel something creepy and weird from it.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build…

I know her. I know that girl!

That's the girl from 1st year, Koneko Toujou.

She's from 1st year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body!

She's quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being cute.

She is eating youkan quietly. She always has a sleepy expression.

If I remember correctly, she is said to be "very" emotionless.

On the other side were a boy and a girl.

I know him. He's popular in a very different kind of way.

Issei Hyoudou, a 2nd year and a proud member of the 'Perverted Trio'.

What can I say? His the person whom I currently know taking his perversion to the next level.

I don't know about the blonde girl sitting beside him. It's my first time seeing her to be honest.

Next standing beside behind them was the Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba.

A 2nd year and the most popular guy in the entire school.

Just by looking at him, I could tell that his very proficient with swords. But to what certain degree, that I need to test him myself some other time.

"This is Hakuno Kishinami."

Next Himejima-san introduces them to me. The four bow their heads in unison

"Ah, nice to meet you senpai."

"M-my name is Asia Argento. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Kishinami-senpai."

I also bow my head. But something peculiar happened.

"You handsome!"

Issei Hyoudou glared at me with some jealousy.

Hmm. Maybe it was the commotion earlier. Whatever.

As I hovered my orbs, I saw something that was kind out of a picture here.

Then I realise there is a shower curtain at the back of the room.

Huh!? A shower!?

This classroom comes with a shower!?

What kind of gimmick is this? Rather what kind of club does have a shower?

Do Shower Club exists? That doesn't sound right...

After Gremory-san confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here."

"So Buchou, is Kishinami-senpai gonna join the club?"

The blonde girl named Asia asks while looking at me.

"Actually, I and Hakuno-kun have something important to tell you all."

Gremory-san face become flustered as she moved her fingers. I think that she's embarrassed in her situation. Even if she wanted to hide it, sooner or later everyone will find out about our connection.

Though with her humble if I may say, declaration all eyes of her peerage dawned on me.

"Oh my... does this mean that you and Buchou have... I never thought that you are that kind of a person, Hakuno-kun."

Himejima-san says while covering her mouth with her hand, faking an expression of shock. This woman is really teasing me to her delight.

"You... You..."

"...Lecher..."

Great now the pervert is greeting his teeth at me and the school mascot sees me as a lecherous bastard. Good work Himejima-san for putting me in such a tough position. Maybe I should clear this misunderstanding before it became a big mess.

"Actually I-"

"I am his servant."

Gremory-san cut me off before I can explain in full detail.

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT!"

I facepalmed at their reactions.

 **Part 6**

"So Buchou got killed and in order to save her you resurrected her as your servant?"

I nodded silently at Kiba as I sipped some tea that Himejima-san had prepared.

"And you said you're completely human?"

I nodded again.

Everyone was silent except for some random guy who cried with comical tears at the corner for some reasons that I'm not aware of.

"This is a lot to take in..."

"Yeah..."

"Why!? Oh, why!? Why that guy is so lucky!?"

...Okay. I'll ignore that idiot for awhile.

"I'm sorry, Gremory-san. If only there's an alternative way to save you, I would."

I apologize as I bow my head.

Actually I could heal her physical injuries using my abilities but the damage was so huge. The truth is there is no other way to save her from death since the stigmas have the ability to corrode a person's soul until none of it is left.

And the other reason is that I don't want another Great War being waged while I'm still in this world.

"Don't be. Thanks to you that I have a second chance to live my life along my peerage. For that I'm grateful... M-Master."

Gremory-san says the last part reluctantly. Her cheeks were slightly tinted with red. That reaction give her peerage a slight shock.

But then again, that statement only fueled someone's jealousy and envy.

"Damn you lucky bastard! Why is the world so cruel to me!?"

"...It's because you're a pervert."

You only put more salt on his wound, Koneko.

"By the way if you're human then what kind of piece did you use to revive Buchou?"

With that question, all eyes were on me. Gremory-san also happens to be interested.

"I use this."

I materialized a rectangular shaped stiff paper in front of them.

"A card?"

"Yes. While you Devils use [Evil Pieces] that resembled like chess pieces to reincarnate humans into your own kind, I use this card called [Class Cards] that are divided into ten classes. The strengths, talents, and skills of the being to be ressurected plays a large role in determining on what class card will be used for reincarnation."

"So then Hakuno-kun what class am I?"

I looked at her with a smile, which caused her to blush.

"You're a Caster, Rias Gremory-san."

With my actions, I just introduce these people into a much larger world than their own.

* * *

 **So this Chapter One guys, so how do you like it. If you have any suggestions please leave review.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Crimson Haired Servant II

**Chapter 2: - Crimson Haired Servant II -**

 **Part 1**

 **-Rias' POV-**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It's midnight and I'm flaring up my demonic energy in full throttle.

The reason is simple.

I'm upset about my current situation and with myself.

True that I'm very grateful at Hakuno-kun for reviving me back from the dead... But the notion of me being his servant doesn't sit with me well.

The pride of a Devil which is part of me hated the idea itself.

Now I'm stuck in two situations where my freedom and choice is in the hands of two people—

Riser Phenex and Hakuno Kishinami.

Fuuu!

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The surrounding air began to heat up more as I release a more powerful demonic energy in the open.

Thinking about that bastard just make my anger reach to a higher level.

Now thinking about Hakuno-kun...

... ... ... ...

... ...

...

Agh! I just can't do it!

Why is that every time I think about that guy my anger for him began to subside and dissipate? And why is that mentioning only his name make me flustered all of a sudden?

I-I don't understand why I am reacting to him like this.

When he entered Kuoh I only took interest at him because of the thought that he is a Sacred Gear user and the way how he try to ignore me or avoid me everyday.

I only see him as an average type of a guy but recently, I see him as a handsome fellow that made my feet sweep off the ground.

—!

No... This can't be real.

There is no way that this is real.

SLAP

I tried to slap my way out this delusion but the stinging feeling from my cheeks tells me otherwise. The various feelings—euphoric, giddy, nervous, exhausted and confused—or combination of all of these emotions are still running amok within my chest.

I know _what_ this feeling is from reading some romance flicks and Japanese related media. The word is already at the tip of my tongue but I refused to say it, to believe that I'm falling for it.

The upcoming engagement party only give me more headache.

And recently I've been dreaming some weird stuff that embarrass the hell out of me. The dream was about me walking down the aisle and getting married. What surprised me is that the man waiting for me at the altar was no other than Hakuno Kishinami.

On top of that, I also dream how I eagerly embraced the idea of being a good wife.

Thinking about that, the happy face that I portrayed in those dreams somehow scared me. Am I that desperate to be a wife?

Come on Rias try to ignore the jittery feeling in your belly or the sweat on your palms just for a second and try to think.

Ever since I got resurrected I've been acting weird. It has something to do with that. Right that's the only explanation.

I need to get to the bottom of this. I need to speak with him.

... ... ...

No! Not again! Why is that my face flared up every time I think of him!?

 **Part 2**

On the next day, after school.

I went to the rooftop of the school building. Earlier I invited Hakuno-kun for a private chat. There are so many things that I wanted to confirm to him regarding this... servant thing.

Though he explained to me and my peerage about my position in his err... peerage, he left me with so many unanswered questions.

Speaking of the culprit, he walked towards me while scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"I demand some answers! And I wanted it now!"

I blurted out at him, releasing a slight amount of demonic energy and he just looked at me with his owlish eyes. Seeing his face, I remembered the night where I addressed him with the word Master. Both of my ears started to heat up.

Oh no, not again please! I shook my head several times and mustered every ounce of courage and strength that this confused body has. My blue green orbs stared at his brown ones.

Not even a second slipped and I totally lost it. I give up. All of my pent up annoyance for him just vanished immediately like a snap of a finger. I never felt so much weak like this before.

This is far worse than the forced arrange marriage that haunted me for several years.

"This is your all fault Hakuno-kun!"

FLOW

I slumped on the floor and covered my reddened face with my hands, tears flowing from my eyes.

"It's all your fault that I'm like this! I don't know what's going on with me and I don't understand myself anymore! It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"

With that I explode. I wanted to release this anger, this infuriating feeling, this frustration from within me.

FLOW

"You know, I am angry at you even you saved my life. I'm angry because I become your servant and I don't like it every, single, bit! I wanted to blast you away but why is it that every time I look up on your face, unknown and alien feelings began to coat my anger for you? And now I'm having this dream of me being your wife and I don't understand any of this!"

I don't know his reaction and I don't want to look on his face. I wanted to spare myself from the invasive aura that this man had.

"Bond..."

I felt someone sat beside me. I turned my head only to see him... with a frown face.

... ... ...Eh? Is this real?

"You feel like that towards me because you are bonded to me as I am to you. In other words we are linked together by our contract. I'm truly sorry, Gremory-san. Because of my actions you have to suffer like this. I'm sorry, I truly am."

Hakuno-kun looked at me in the eye and for some reason I could feel his sincerity and honesty within my heart. It felt like I'm connected with him in a special way, a way that can't be described in mere words or any kind or forms of magic.

We kept silent for a while. None of us dare to speak. Somehow I felt that his conflicted with all of this as well. He reincarnated me as his servant in order to save me from death's doorstep. Remembering the deed he made, I feel so bad for lashing at him.

"Don't feel so bad about yourself, Gremory-san. You have the right to be angry at me because I turned you into my servant without your consent."

He give me his handkerchief which I hesitantly accept, using it to wipe my tears dry.

How did he know my thoughts?

Oh right, the contract and the bond thingy... but still something doesn't add up.

"Then what about—"

"How you were infatuated at me? I don't know but I have a hunch. Believe me. I feel... the same way towards you."

He says that with a shy tone. Hakuno-kun's face are slightly red.

So he doesn't know the main reason why am I reacting this to him and have a hunch, and he felt the same way towards me and...

Eh!? I gaze at him and he averted his eyes from me. It only give me a blush.

Wait. Does this mean that I wasn't alone suffering this, this kind of thing? My orbs stared at him with a questioning look and he nodded without looking at me.

This. Is. Unbelievable.

Is this the effect of our contract? Our bond? Though I wanted to reject it mentally yet somehow the feelings that began to encapsulate within my own feel so real and genuine. This is Hakuno-kun's feelings, his feelings towards me.

A jittery warm feeling then emerged somewhere.

I faintly slap my cheeks to brushed away that feeling.

"Then about this hunch of yours, can you tell me about it?"

Suddenly Hakuno-kun began to sweat dropped while trying to laugh.

"Haha... well maybe there were some imprints left from the card I used to revive you so..."

Imprints? As in traces of lingering emotions? I narrowed my eyes at him with suspicion.

"Let me explain. You know that I use the [Caster] card to revive you right? In the past the user of that card used to have some kind of affection towards me. She is a kind person, sometimes annoying but in the end, I treasured her with all my heart."

There was a hint of sadness and bitterness on his words. Longing would be the best description for it with a tiny tinge of... pain?

Well that's a find. Straightforwardly, I inherited this person "will" when I was reincarnated back and this feelings that I have for Hakuno-kun is just a remnant of my predecessor's affection towards him? I don't know how to describe all of this.

But the way how he address this "treasured" person somehow tells me that there is more to it than meets the eye yet why is that I'm feeling insecure with that person?

Why is that I feel a needle pricking my heart?

That aside now I know the reason why I am like this...

"Can you do something about it?"

He shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I can't. By now the card itself is currently merged with your soul forever and there's nothing that I could do about it. Though I can forcefully extract it, you will end up dying in the process and I don't want that."

Sigh, so there's nothing that I can do about it huh.

"So does this mean that starting from today I will stick by your side?"

If my parents and Onii-sama finds about this, I can already see Hakuno-kun being bombarded away from oblivion or blasted to kingdom come. Well that would do good for me but he saved my life. Yes I'm a Devil but I don't do that such kind of things. I'm not an evil person, just manipulative.

"No Gremory-san. Although you are now my servant, I still treat you as person and as an equal. You can do whatever you want for you have your own freedom and free will. Even if we are bonded together with our contract, I'm not that kind of person who will bind you for my personal gains. I'm not like that. If you wish, I could null the contract between us right here and now."

He says that to me with a tiny smile on his face.

Sincerity. Truth. Assurance.

That's all really there is. Now I know you are truly a good person Hakuno-kun, you surely are.

"But you know, the idea of me being your servant still..."

"I know. To think that you, a sister of Maou as my servant... yup, I completely raised a death flag on myself. But you know, I didn't regret every single bit of it because I save a life, your life and that's what all matters to me."

This person... I want to know him better. I want to understand him better.

"I guess for now, I will play with you as your servant, Goshujin-sama~."

He almost jerked out of from his spot in surprise. Fufufu, that's my revenge for making me your servant Hakuno-kun. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna enjoy teasing you every single day.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

He says to me with a forceful smile.

"Hmm... Who knows?"

I let out a giggle much to his distress. Now I'm feeling better.

"Umm... so do you want to know more about you being my [Caster]?"

"Well I hope you can enlighten me, Goshujin-sama~."

I reply while leaning my head on his shoulder and I was laughing mentally when his body stiffened a bit.

"So Gremory-san,"

"Rias..."

"Um, Rias-san."

"Rias."

Fufufu. He's kinda cute when blushing. Don't do that Hakuno-kun or I will tease you more, you know?

"Okay R-Rias, do you know what being a [Caster] means?"

I shook my head as if to say no. Though I know the meaning of the word itself, still I wanted to hear the explanation himself. Consider it as a punishment.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

I nodded my head rapidly while embracing tightly his left arm, causing him to stiffened a bit, again.

Sighing in defeat, he begun explaining everything to me that day.

Unknowingly, I accepted my fate as a part of his peerage.

...His first~.

 **Part 3**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

The next day, after school.

"... ... ..."

Today I'm in the Occult Research Club. From what I can tell, my presence is not welcome here.

There is some tension in the air. All of that are directed towards me.

Well I couldn't blame them.

If you are in there shoes, surely every person would react the same way as them. They're still not very receptive about their beloved Buchou being my [Caster].

I eyed the cup of tea served in front me. Yes I would genuinely and gladly drink this.

But I won't.

Somehow my right and left brain are debating whether to drink it or not knowing who brewed this tea. The person in question, Akeno Himejima, my classmate is standing next to my [Caster].

Yes she is smiling but her eyes is certainly not. The aura around her is definitely the antithesis of her smile. A cold vibe.

Yuuto Kiba is standing near Koneko Tojou. Both of them had a wary look at me. Issei Hyoudou on the other hand, have tick marks appearing on his head, his eyes glaring at me while Asia well is still Asia, just with a tensed expression on her face.

Sitting in an armchair behind the main desk is Rias, who had an unpleasant face. I can sense the troubled feelings from the bond. I send my utmost feelings at her through our bond which caused her to look at me with a blush on her face.

But what astound me is that aside from me, another person is present in a figure of a woman dressed like a maid, standing in front of the desk.

Her eyes are conspicuously staring at me with a questioning look.

She is beautiful that I can attest but this woman is also extremely powerful judging from the energy that I'm sensing from her.

"Pardon me Ojou-sama, but I would like to know why is a human in here together with us for this important gathering?"

She asks Rias who only raised her hand.

"It's okay Onee-sama. He is my contracted magician and I'm the one who invited him here in the first place."

"Very well."

The maid who is Grayfia give me a critical look before dismissing me like I'm nothing. Oh well, it doesn't matter. What I'm interested is this important gathering that she spoke of.

"Would you like me to explain the situation?"

With that question, my [Caster] rejected the maid's offer with a wave of her hand and shaking her head.

"The truth is—"

Rias was cut off by a magic circle appearing on the floor. From the look of the circle, it is probably a teleportation circle. Hmm? So someone is coming here? Who could it be?

"The Phenex clan..."

Though it's faint, I heard Yuuto's soft muttering. If I'm correct, the Phenex clan is one of the 72 pillars stated in Ars Goetia.

What is their purpose coming here?

As the light shone all over the room, flames were coming out from the circle. From there a shadow of a man appeared inside the flames. He flicked his arm to the side and an instant, the flames dissipated.

"It's been a while since I've been in the human world."

The tall and handsome person who had blonde hair and dark blue eyes announced. I must admit that this Devil have good looks but something about him bothers me.

"My sweet Rias, I came to see you."

He says with a strong arrogance in his tone. And what's the "my sweet Rias" words, is he like her husband or something?

"Now Rias, let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date has already been decided so let's go and see, yeah?"

"Let me go, Raiser."

Rias says as she shook this Raiser guy's hand off of her. Somehow I can feel that my [Caster] is not very fond of this fellow. The distress flowing to me through the contract solidifies this.

That aside, this Raiser guy has clothed himself with an aura called "arrogance" and by the looks of things everyone in this room are having discomfort regarding with his attitude.

But then again, something very predictable happened.

"Hey, you should stop being rude to Buchou, who does that with a girl anyway?"

Issei says with a confident tone. I mentally clap with this guy's courageous act. Even if he is perverted, still he has some redeeming qualities.

With the scene unveiling in front of me, I unconsciously grab a cup of tea from the table and started sipping some.

"Oh? Who are you?"

"I am Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's pawn."

Damn this kid end his sentence with a hint of pride. Now then how will the other guy respond?

"...Okay."

Poor Issei, being brushed off and discarded without caring.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Oh Rias, you didn't tell them about us?"

Us? I think I got the gist of all of this...

"I didn't tell them because I don't have to."

Rias tone was harsh and I can sense that she's going to explode any seconds. Then the maid named Grayfia stepped in from the commotion.

"This man is Raiser Phenex-sama. He is a Pureblood High-Class Devil, and the third son of the Phenex clan."

"And the future husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

The Raiser guy add some finishing touch with a cocky smirk. So he is Rias' future husband—

COUGH

I almost got choked by that bold declaration. This jackass is Rias' fiancee? So that's why Rias is quite infuriated since from the beginning of this meeting. With this guy's attitude, I can't blame her for wanting to get out from this setup.

That aside, looks like I got their attention.

"Oh, don't mind me. Please move along with your discussion."

I say that to them while trying to look away and sipping some tea. Hmm~ this tea is good!

In the end of the day, both parties agreed to settle this problem with an unofficial Rating Game. The Phenex guy give Rias ten days to train her peerage which the guy consider as weak.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle.

 **Part 4**

As soon as the meeting with Raiser ended the atmosphere inside the club is depressing.

Well it can't be helped, if you are a person who sees a guy surrounded by fifteen fighting capable females what would you feel?

Of course jealousy and in terms of jealousy someone is surrounded with that right now.

"Damn that Yakitori bastard had a harem! Damn!"

"Calm down, Issei-kun."

I hate to say this Asia but you can't make Issei calm down seeing that someone had beaten him from his heavenly dream.

"That Raiser really underestimated you guys."

That got the attention of everyone. I sipped again a cup of tea to my throat. I really should have one of this in my house.

"And you agree on everything that he said, Hakuno-senpai?"

I can still hear the Koneko's hiss under her breath.

"You need to understand that strong people started as a weakling. Accepting the fact that you are weak is not an act of shame but rather an act of bravery. So if you're weak, then in order to be strong what are you supposed to do?"

"Train."

I nodded at their answers.

"Why you didn't help me?"

Rias raised the question with a pout on her face.

"It's because I believe that you can handle it by yourself and you get the the result that you wanted in a form of a Rating Game."

"But they did that because they know that we don't have any chance on winning against him..."

I raised an eyebrow at her statement. Did she really believe that they don't have a chance against the blonde fried chicken?

"You're wrong. The truth is you have a higher chance of winning even with your lesser numbers. After all, you are my [Caster]."

Everyone of them looked at me in the eye, I could see only hope from their visions.

Right.

Those people who mocked the ability of my [Caster] and her peerage will surely regret everything that they have said when the given time comes.

"I will be the one to train you all so don't worry about it."

Saying that, everyone of them looked at me with an "Are you serious?" expression written all over their faces. I just shrugged as I enjoy the cup of tea.

"You seem to enjoy the tea, Hakuno-kun."

Akeno-san says to me as he approached me. I just nodded at her with agreement.

"Yes. You've done a wonderful job Akeno-san. I am looking forward to your tea this following days."

"Fufufu. I'm glad that you like it although I put some imported laxative on it."

Such a blunt statement. A bomb to top it off.

For some reason, I felt an uncomfortable feeling swirling inside my stomach.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter guys! What are your thoughts? If you have any suggestions please leave or drop a review.**

 **Read, review and enjoy! See ya' next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Crimson Haired Servant III

**Chapter 3: - Crimson Haired Servant III -**

 **Part 1**

 **-Akeno's POV-**

"Fufufu..."

I'm enjoying a lot while looking at Ise-kun carrying a crazy number of bags.

Right now, we're in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou, after she said we were going to train.

Raiser's mocking yesterday went through our nerves making Buchou to suggest an immediate training.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick."

Buchou says to Ise-kun while clinging on Hakuno-kun's arm while smiling. Lately she's been close to him, making me somewhat jealous. Beside the two of them is Asia. She is looking at Ise-kun with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much."

I can hear the two talking and I'm sure Ise-kun heard that as well. Buchou, you are so cruel as always.

More importantly, carrying that much luggage is impossible... for humans. You can do it Ise-kun.

I made Ise-kun to carry my bags. He has also Buchou's bags as well as Hakuno-kun's luggage though Hakuno-kun was opposed on the idea yet for some reason Buchou made him convince saying that it would help Ise-kun's growth.

Fufufu. Half truth and half lies.

Apparently this is also part of the training.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

Yuuto-kun says that while walking pass Ise-kun with a cool expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. I can see that Ise-kun lost his words when he saw him walk up the mountains without any difficulty.

He has quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs during our way here.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than Ise-kun walks past from us, making poor Ise-kun to open his jaws wide in utter disbelief.

Suddenly, Hakuno-kun leaned towards Ise-kun's ear and whispered something.

"Uoryaaaaaa!"

Ise-kun then went up the mountain at full throttle! Just what in the world did Hakuno-kun told him?

Speaking about Hakuno-kun, recently the rest of us saw him in a different light.

At first, when we learned that he resurrected Buchou from the dead and became his servant, all of us were shocked by the news. In fact, we were grateful to him for saving our [King] and my best friend.

When I heard that, the first question that entered my mind was how did my friend Rias got killed?

She is a High Class Devil and packs a lot of firepower. I can't see her being defeated unless she become careless.

And Rias was not a careless person. She always plans ahead.

So how?

Though I wanted to ask that from the start, Yuuto-kun interrupted me before I can speak.

Yuuto demanded how did Hakuno-kun revived Buchou seeing that his completely human and we found our answers from this so-called [Class Cards] that he presented to us. Aside from how they work like our [Evil Pieces], he refused to divulge anymore than that.

But the gratitude that we felt for him changed when Rias-Buchou began crying and ranting how it was unfair for her to become a servant of someone. That scene was awful for us to bear. I never saw her like that aside the omiai she and that bastard Raiser gotten onto.

I wanted to say that what Hakuno-kun had done to her was almost similar to what she had done with Ise-kun and Asia-chan before but I can't speak that information out loud in front of everyone.

Only the two of us knows this.

We were hurt when we saw her in that state. At that time our view on the guy went to the negative side.

And I admit that our mind and sense of judgement from that time began clouded.

One day, Buchou wanted to talk with Hakuno-kun alone and I was opposed with the idea. But Rias said that I shouldn't worry about it and interference isn't allowed.

I don't know what happened that day, but since Rias entered the club she was smiling.

A genuine smile.

Everything went a full 180 degree turn that day. I went and checked on her to see if she is under a curse or something but turns out that nothing of that sorts were present. Then she started explaining everything to us about what really happened.

It turns out that she trailed Hakuno-kun by herself without informing us. I reprimanded her for her selfish actions much to the others agreement. When we asked how did she died, she only said she will reveal all the details at the right time.

Though I wanted to ask her personally about it, I didn't poke any further seeing that she's in a good mood that day.

That good mood changed when both of us were informed about Raiser's visit.

Like Buchou, I didn't like the guy so I concocted a plan for the meeting in a form of a tea.

That day arrived but what surprise me was that Hakuno-kun was present in the meeting. I put the laxative-induced tea in front of him that was originally for Raiser and his peerage, just to tease him.

I trust my judgement that Hakuno-kun won't drink it knowing that I made it.

But I was wrong.

During the heated argument between Raiser and Rias Buchou, I didn't notice Hakuno-kun started drinking the toxic tea. It was too late to warn him.

In the end, all the misunderstandings were cleared up on that day... And I received 1000 spanking from Buchou.

That's okay though, I love being spank~

Sigh, I messed up. Now I wanted to make it up with Hakuno-kun. The others also felt the same way too.

How should I do that?

Hmm...

Fufufu.

I can't wait to see Rias Buchou's reaction.

While thinking various ways on how to snatch Hakuno-kun from Buchou, we reach the mansion.

 **Part 2**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

This mansion made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory.

Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.

I went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into a clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed."

Yuuto went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

"Don't peek."

Yuuto says something messed up jokingly.

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!"

Issei didn't have the strength to stand, so he glared at him with eyes filled with killing intent.

Geez, if girls from our school saw this, then they will cause an uproar again. It's already bad since the BL pairing of "Hyoudou x Kiba" and "Kiba x Hyoudou" are getting popular lately.

It got popular because it was the "Beauty and the Beast" pairing. I don't understand what's going on in their heads. Wait, that means that Issei was the beast... I don't want to be in his shoes right now.

I got changed at the empty room after I rested for a bit. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use. But it doesn't come with a television.

By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Rias who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me.

"Now then let's start our training outside right away."

Well that's the spirit.

As soon as we gathered at the backyard, everyone was waiting to receive some training from me. Most of them were calm even Rias but they don't know that I will give them a training that they will dread for as long as they live.

"So Goshujin-sama, what kind of training have you prepared for us?"

Rias asks while trying to put up a cute act. The way how he address me with such words out in the open in front of his peerage bothers me a bit.

And based on the reactions of everyone else, they are still getting the hang of it.

"The training will be a 3 stage program. Physical training, battle training and strategy meeting. For the first stage, I will give you a proper training menu depending on your current physical capabilities. Stage two is you guys will be fighting me and make you adapt towards different situations. The final stage would be studying Raiser's rating game tapes and come up a plan on how to defeat them."

"Then shall we begin?"

Rias' voice is full of enthusiasm. Though I already briefed her about the certain boosts that she receive from being reincarnated as my servant, I still haven't teach her about class skills, personal skills and such. But now is not the time for this.

"Okay before we start I will need to check each of your physical conditions."

"How will you do that?"

"Like this."

My body began to glow in green hue as I activated True Name Discernment skill, a Class Skill for [Ruler] Class. In the past I was a [Ruler] Servant under a certain friend's peerage before I become a [Master].

Using True Name Discernment each of everyone's overall status information entered my mind like data flowing to a software. The things that I discovered were very intriguing nonetheless.

"Done. Now then let's start. I want everyone of you to come at me with all you've got."

I say to them as I entered myself into a battle stance.

"Umm... you said earlier that you will check our physical conditions..."

"I just did."

"But you didn't do anything."

"I sure did. Then come on guys let's not waste anymore time."

Shrugging, they entered in a battle formation. I quickly dashed forward as I struck my first victim.

 **Part 3**

Later that night.

The Gremory team finished today's training. It took me just a minute to take them all out.

I began making some training regime for each of them.

Yuuto and Asia needs to train their physical abilities. Rias' [Knight] excels in speed but lacks strength while her [Bishop] is better describe as a support type and had the lowest physical abilities but is compensated by her large amount of magical energy.

Koneko has the biggest physical strength among all of them but needs to enhance her speed further.

Rias and Akeno without a doubt are the strongest in the entire team but they're reaction towards surprise attacks are not that good.

As for Issei, he was the worst of all of them. His physical abilities are just a bit higher than an average human and his magical reserves are so low that he won't be able to use complex magic.

After everyone finished their training regime, each of them were all in the living room each resting on the first spot that they could find. They are very lucky though, this level of training is still a heel from the training that I went through.

To reward them with their efforts, I made a delicious and revitalizing dinner just for them. They all need it after all, we will be doing this for ten days.

Everyone of us then went to a hot spring to relax. It's been a while since I went to a hot spring.

That aside, a certain someone is trying to peek at the women's side through a 5 inch thick wall.

"You know, it would be easier to climb the wall."

I only said it as a joke but Issei actually take it literally to the heart and started climbing...

PAK

Only to meet a blurry fist from Koneko.

Seriously when will this guy started to tone down his perversion?

That I will never know.

 **Part 4**

"Why did you gather us here Hakuno-senpai?"

Issei voiced out his opinion to me. The others are also have a look of wonder on their face.

We are currently gathered in the living room. I stood up as I face them, while trying to move a moving whiteboard next to me. I draw ten symbols on the board, earning me puzzled looks from everyone.

Why did I do this?

It's simple.

"The reason why I request your presence here tonight is that I will be discussing the relationship between me and your Buchou... and subsequently to all of you."

I can see the confusion on their face even with Rias. It's true that they already know the master-servant relationship between me their [King] but that's not it. There's more to it rather than just recruiting peerages and such.

Should I tell them all the truth?

Maybe not. Maybe just half of it.

I need to tell them this. Sooner or later they will be embroiled on something that this world, no, this universe have never seen before. Though I don't want them to participate on something would defy their own understanding, I have no choice.

"So any questions?"

I ask them while holding a board marker in the air. Akeno raised her hand.

"What do you mean by saying subsequently?"

"You know that Rias is my servant, right? So by that definition she is part of my peerage and since she's part of my peerage, where will you be guys in this picture?"

All of them fell silent, trying to ponder or find a decent answer until Yuuto, Rias' [Knight] raised his hand and answered-

"Extension."

I nodded at him in agreement.

"Yes. In this case all of Rias' peerage are officially part of my peerage by extension, though your official Master is Rias. If I'm correct this setup is also present in the current Devil Society, am I correct?"

I got a few nods from them except from Issei and Asia who are currently new the Devil's peerage system.

"I see but I don't see the connection of this to the doodle that you created in the whiteboard."

"Oh there's a connection and that would help you during your Rating Game against Raiser."

Well that caught their attention, if those widen eyes of theirs says it. Chuckling, I gestured my hand on the board.

"What you are seeing here are symbols of my 10 Servant Classes; [Saber], [Lancer], [Archer], [Rider], [Caster], [Berserker], [Assassin], [Shielder], [Avenger] and [Ruler]. Each of these classes have certain skills that belongs to their own class."

I pointed the tip of the marker at the first three symbols.

"First are the Three Knight classes of [Saber], [Lancer], and [Archer]. [Saber] are Servant of the Sword. They are considered a jack-of-all-trades warrior and are very agile and powerful in close quarters and most of all are extremely adept at swordsmanship. Next comes [Lancer], Servant of the Lance. They are gifted with extreme agility and proficient in hit-and-run tactics as well as ranged melee weapons such as spears and lances. The last of the Three Knight Classes is [Archer], Servant of the Bow. They are excellent scouts and master of long ranged warfare."

I paused for a second before continuing,

"Second are the Four Cavalry classes of [Rider], [Caster], [Assassin], and [Berserker]. [Rider] are Servant of the Mount. They are experts of the mount able to tame any beasts, be it mythical or mechanical. [Caster] like Rias, are Servant of Spells and Sorcery. They are adept in magecraft, being one of the few able to use sorceries of the highest caliber. [Assassin] are Servant of Assassinations. They are extremely skilled at covert, stealthy and silent operations. Last of the Cavalry classes is [Berserker], Servant of Madness and Rage. They are crazed warriors that have lost almost all traces of their sanity in exchange for great power."

I give them a momentarily look before going on. So far they are listening attentively to my explanations. Good.

"The last but not least are the Extra Classes of [Shielder], [Avenger] and [Ruler]. [Shielder] are Servant of the Shield. They are one-of-a-kind warrior boasting near impregnable defense. [Avenger] are Servant of Vengeance. They are vindictive warriors that bears great hatred in the past or rather the embodiment of hatred itself. Finally [Ruler], Servant of Guidance. They are virtuous warriors that guide other Servants and act as an administrator."

I sat on one of the couch before adding some valuable insights.

"Aside from Rias which is my [Caster], if I would categorize all you here based on this Akeno and Asia would be [Casters], Yuuto would be [Saber], Koneko would perfectly fit as an [Assassin] and Issei would be [Berserker]."

The room was filled with gasps and awes after hearing my explanation. But then again someone blurted out.

"[Berserker]!? Me a mad warrior?"

It was Issei who shouted out. If I'm him I would be shocked like him. I hope that he won't poke more about this or demand an explanation.

For the explanation itself is very awkward, or more even absurd.

"...Senpai, I don't see why Issei-senpai fits the [Berserker] Class."

"I agree with Koneko-chan, Hakuno-kun. Can you please elaborate further?"

Well I'll be damned. Koneko and Akeno seem to have read my thoughts.

Oh well.

"Breasts..."

I muttered softly.

"Breasts?"

All of them said in unison.

"Issei-kun's obsession of breasts can be equated as madness in a sense, a requirement for someone to be a [Berserker] candidate."

"If you think about it..."

"Yup."

"No doubt."

"...I approve of your assessment, Senpai."

Not much words had been said. Everyone in the room accepted my explanation. The guy's perversion is a given fact.

"Haha! I would gladly become a Mad Warrior in the name of Oppai!"

He says while laughing, his fist high up in the air. Man, this guy is so straightforward with his perversion motto. But then again Issei is Issei.

"I'm glad that you explained this to us Goshujin-sama but I still don't get it what is the connection with this to ourselves."

Rias says as she points to the board then to her peerage.

"It's simple. Master, Servant, Abilities, Peerages, Extentions. I'm sure you get it by now."

There was long pause of silence as everyone to ponder what I have said.

"Oh! No way..."

Finally.

Rias finally realized what I'm trying to point out, her mouth in a small O shape while looking at me with her blue-green orbs.

Excitement. Trepidation. Thrill.

I only reply a smirk.

Tsk, tsk. I already started praying for the soul of a certain Yakitori.

After that night, the rest of the mountain training went smoothly.

Then we reached the day for the decisive battle.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter guys! I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions please PM me or leave a review.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy! See'ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Crimson Haired Servant IV

**Chapter 4: - Crimson Haired Servant IV -**

 **Part 1**

 **\- Hakuno's POV -**

Kuoh Academy.

YAWN

Covering my mouth, I inhaled deeply as tiredness and drowsiness entered my system.

It is currently 11:30 at night. The Rating Game between the Gremory Team and Phenex Team has been decided to be held exactly at 12 midnight.

Let it be known that I'm not a Nocturnal type of person. Though this past months I've been busy late at night due to my "duty" that I brought upon to myself, 11:30 at night is my curfew.

Yeah that's the time when I hit the sack and let the Goddess of Sleep caress my tired body with her hymn of somnus.

But since this the first time that Rias, my [Caster] will be fighting in a Rating Game, a competition between two Devils with a peerage, as her [Master] it is my duty to give some moral support to my one and only member of my peerage and her peerage members.

We are currently inside the Occult Research Club, having our last strategy meeting before the "unofficial" game starts. It is called unofficial since Rias is not mature enough to enter an official game. Aside from us, Grayfia is also present inside since she will act as the game's supervisor.

The Gremory maid inform us that the battlefield will be a replica of the school so that gives my [Caster] and her peerage an edge against Riser who never visited it properly. The theme of the game will be a battle royal, so the only way to win is to take out Riser.

"Okay guys this will be our last strategy meeting. For the past 10 days while you were vigorously training-"

Everyone except Grayfia shivered upon hearing the "vigorously training" part.

"-I manage to watch Riser's matches over and over again and found ways to combat his peerage and something ridiculous that even I can't believe it."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I stared at their confused looks.

"Turns out that I wasted so many hours just to find out that he is some arrogant man with high regeneration and some pyrokinetic abilities."

"Are you saying that he has a weakness?"

Issei asks me in shock as he stood up from his couch. Everyone except the Gremory's maid had looks with letters "NANI!?" written in bold on their faces.

"Issei, everyone has a weakness. Even the current Satan of the Underworld has a weakness."

My eyes then hovered at Grayfia who only gave me a raised eyebrow.

"And besides, Riser's peerage, every last one of them, will gather together in a single spot, all in one place."

That's the conclusion that I come up with after several days of painstakingly gluing my butt on a chair as I review Riser's matches tapes even when I already found out that he is not tough as what the others perceived him to be.

"First let's start with Riser himself. He prefers fighting at distance using long range attacks, in this case his flames which means that he is uncomfortable fighting in close quarters. Even so, I suggest that you not to get too close with him. His flames, I admit, packs a lot of power that he would use it as a close quarter weapon to counter any melee combat experts and practitioners."

"So that means the only people who can currently fight him are me and Akeno."

Nodding in agreement with Rias' assessment, I continued.

"That's right. In this scenario I would advise the "King vs King" approach. I know you wanted to smack his face, Rias. Also since Asia is a support type it would be best if she sticks with you. Asia you will be responsible for supporting all of your teammates with your ability, I know that it's a hard task but I know you can do it. "

"Of course! I am itching to stomp him to the ground."

Rias says with confidence in her voice. Her chest puffed proudly forward showing that she is assured with her abilities. I couldn't agree more.

"Y-Yes!"

Although stuttering, the young Devil nun seems to be determine.

Good.

"Second is about his peerage. As a member of the Phenex Clan, each one of them have their basic abilities boosted with fire and wind magic. First is Riser's Queen, Yubeluna. So far she is the strongest member of his peerage who seems to specialize in exploding fire magic or sorts, and she has a tendency to go for the enemy [Queen], probably some issue proving she is the strongest [Queen]. She also prefers doing sneak attacks so be careful."

"Then I'll take the "Queen vs Queen" approach and be the one to take her out, ufufufu."

Crackled lightning began to dance around her fingertips, Akeno made a soft giggle with closed eyes.

"Next are his [Rook]s Isabela and Xuelan. Isabela's fighting style revolves on unorthodox boxing but she will throw a kick when the situation needs it. On the other hand, Xuelan uses Kung Fu and relied mostly on kicks. Knocking them out is your top priority Koneko-chan."

"...Understood."

Even with stoicism plastered on her cute face, I can see the glint in Koneko's eyes while flexing her small knuckles.

"Next are Karlamine and Siris, Riser's [Knight]s. From the tapes, it seems that Karlamine loves to fight her opponents one on one and happens to have small things for swords while Siris is the opposite. She will gang up on the opponent if she is ordered to. You will handle them Yuuto."

"You can count on it."

Yuuto placed his right hand over his chest with chivalry. Yeah, a knight indeed.

"Next are his [Pawn]s; Ile and Nel, Ni and Li, Marion and Burent, and Shuriya and Mira. They move in teams of two or more so be careful. Also even they are [Pawn]s they can be a pain if they [Promote] to [Queen]s. Eliminating them is your goal Issei. You can unleash your err... monstrous technique on them but please don't overdo it, got it?"

The referred person only smile creepily with his hands and fingers twitching in the air as if he was grabbing something, mumbling to himself coherently. Seeing that lecherous glint in his eyes, it seems he didn't paid any attention to my plead.

"Wait what do you mean by "monstrous" technique, did Ise-san created a powerful skill?"

Asia voiced out her surprise while the other looks at Issei with astonishment. Said boy is rubbing his nose while smirking. Oh if only they knew what the description monstrous really meant.

"Believe me Asia-chan, you don't want to know about it. Moving on... Riser's [Bishop]s; Mihae and Ravel. Mihae is best describe as a support type, and will support her comrades with long range fire magic. Ravel may not be the strongest of Riser's fighters but judging from the tapes it seems that she is the one who commands his troops. Also since she is Riser's sister, she has also high regeneration abilities."

"Wait you mean that Yakitori added his sister to his own harem?!"

A shocking Issei blurted out his surprise as his lower jaw hit the floor.

"I'm not surprised, considering that Riser's peerage had an attire that looks like they just got out of a fetish shop..."

Sigh, I meet a lot of people during my life but these girls were on another level. Nero's fashion sense is more better and acceptable than these people.

"Now last thing... we all know that many Devil nobles in the Underworld will watch this match and sadly most of them are rooting for Riser. That's why I want you all to demonstrate that they have underestimated Rias, that they have underestimated all of you. Work as a team and showcase your power."

I loudly said to them while displaying a powerful charisma. The response that I got is a loud defining roar of agreement with passion and determination, all doubt and fears are now gone in their faces and now only hope can be seen on them. I gotta hand it to my C Rank Charisma.

"It's almost time Ojou-sama. I suggest that you teleport to the battlefield right away."

Grayfia announced as she walks towards us.

"Then I'm counting on you guys. Goodluck."

Since I'm not a participant of the game and knowing that the club room will be empty soon, I reached my hand at the door's handle ready to leave the room-

"W-Wait Goshujin-sama! I-I mean Hakuno-kun!"

THUD

Only for me to stumble on the floor. Turning my head towards Rias' who is now covering her mouth from her accidental slip, the members of her peerage became tense and stiff. Grayfia who is currently shifting her looks between me and her Ojou-sama with a raised eyebrow.

Somehow the maid's eyes have diminutive suspicion lurking under her blue irises. That aside, my [Caster] slowly walk towards me and...

CHUU

...Give me a kiss on the left cheek and then hurriedly with her blushing face, teleported away with her peerage out from the room, leaving a stupefied me and a stiffened maid.

Did she do it on purpose?

Rubbing my cheek with a hand as I mesmerize her soft rosy lips touching my face, Grayfia appeared before me, her icy orbs stared at me for a second before teleporting away.

For some reason, I can only hope that I'm not digging myself a grave.

Closing the door shut, I leave the club room.

 **Part 2**

\- Third Person's POV -

The moment they were teleported into their base room, which is the Occult Research Club room, the Gremory team sprang onto action as Grayfia continued the announcements.

Asia began to craft six little fairies using her [[ **Twilight Healing** ]] and distributed it to the other members while Rias created rings which she gave to the fighters on her team base on her [[ **Power of Destruction** ]], using their Caster Class Skill Item Construction. Koneko after receiving the said items then immediately dissipate her presence.

Issei, who is currently motivated to use his "secret weapon" is clutching his [[ **Boosted** **Gear** ]] with his right hand. Yuuto began to create a demonic blade while Akeno was, well licking her lips in excitement as images of Riser's [Queen] shouting in pain invaded her mind.

The alluring S&M fragrance around her make everyone to sweatdrop.

[ **Now's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So without further ado, let the Games begin!** ]

Right as Grayfia finishes announcing the beginning of the Rating Game.

RING

The school bell rings... And the hunt begins.

 **Part 3**

As Issei heads towards the gymnasium, he was confronted by Riser's servants, his [Rook], Xuelan, and [Pawn]s, Mira, Ile and Nel.

Since these girls loves to gang up on somebody who they deem weak, they launch an attack on Issei all at once. Seeing the Gremory [Pawn] struggle with his life evading their attacks, they have assumed that they can take him down.

If only that assessment was true enough...

"Stay where you are and let me kick you!"

Xuelan shouted as she was throwing kicks one after another at the self-declared super pervert who manages to doge and block every single attack with ease.

CLANK

"What's up with this [Pawn]?!"

The blue haired Mira shouted in rage as she swing her wooden staff covered in flames at Issei who block her attack with his gauntlet. She then found herself being thrown in mid-air as the boy push her back with a single swipe of his arm.

"Nel!"

"Got it!"

The turquoise haired twins Nel and Ile rushed at the exposed back of the Gremory [Pawn] with their chainsaws covered in flames only to be single-handily sent back with a mighty left hand swipe, forcing the twins to step back further.

CLANK

"What's wrong with him? Why is he exhibiting such strength like a [Rook]!?"

"This is ridiculous!"

As the four peerage members of Riser stared at Issei with disbelief upon seeing the boy's fighting prowess, unknown to them the effect of Mad Enhancement started to kick in within his system.

HISS

The four females suddenly felt the shift of the atmosphere around the boy as the Gremory [Pawn] stood still, unmoving and rigid as a rock. Said boy then look up to the sky and suddenly opened his mouth wide, inhaling a deep breath and-

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

All the girls face went pale, all of their blood rushed towards at the sole of their feet.

Let it be known that under that disgruntled roar, Issei was literally shouting "Oppai!"

 **Part 4**

Yubelluna with all her revealing dress, was currently flying towards where Xuelan, Ile Nel, and Mira were currently at. She smiles as thoughts of enemies falling under her fire bomb ran across her mind only to be surprise by a disgruntling roar.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

"What was that!?

"[ **Riser-sama's 1 [Rook] and 3 [Pawn]s retire**.]"

Grayfia announced as her voice reverberated throughout the entire arena.

"What?"

Regaining her bearings from her shock and determining that the roar was coming from Xuelan, Mira Nel and Ile's direction, she flew fast, spreading her Devil wings in the air but soon opted to halt as she dodge an incoming lightning attack by hair strand.

SHUN

"My, my. You've got some nice reflexes Bomb Queen~."

Akeno said as she appeared right in front of Yubelluna, wearing a Miko outfit.

"Thunder Preistess. I was getting tired of waiting for you."

The Bomb Queen smirk in retaliation as she increased her Demonic Energy in which Akeno did the same in response. The Gremory [Queen] raised her left hand high in the air, releasing a wave of magical energy. The ring that was given to her by Rias was glowing brilliantly while her little green fairy dance around her.

SHING

Realizing the shift of the surrounding space around her, Yubelluna then look at the Gremory [Queen] whom she saw portraying a sadistic smile.

"Fufufu. Since this space is now under my control, will you dance for me Bomb Queen?"

CRACKLE

For all of her life, this was the first time Yubelluna saw herself being surrounded with numerous yellow magic circles from head to bottom.

All she can hear was the crackling sound of yellow and red lightning entering her entire body.

 **Part 5**

At the Track Field...

[ **Riser-sama's [Queen] retire**.]

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"It can't be..."

"Surprise?"

All Riser's peerage were knock out from there stupor when they heard a male voice, assuming each of their own battle stance battle stance. From the forest the figure of the Gremory [Knight], Yuuto Kiba emerged holding a sword in right hand.

"That's what you get from underestimating your opponents."

"Rias Gremory's [Knight] I challenge you to a duel!"

Karlamine declared to Kiba as she began to attack him.

KLANK

KLANK

KLANK

Both swordsman parried each others strike.

"Gotcha!"

Yuuto then sidestepped as he sense an incoming attack from Riser's other [Knight], Siris.

PSHH

Distancing himself from Siris, Yuuto manage to avoid a ball of fire cast by Ravel Phenex. Upon landing on his feet on the other side, the Gremory [Knight] find himself in a pincer attack from Riser's [Rook], Isabela and [Pawn]s Ni and Li.

PAK

BLOP

In a split second, Yuuto block Isabela's punch with the blunt side of his sword while a sudden force hit two of Riser's [Pawn]s in the face, sending them crashing in the nearby forest.

CRASH

"[ **Riser-sama's 2 [Pawn]s retire**.]"

"...Yuuto-senpai."

"Koneko-chan!"

Koneko greeted her fellow peerage member as her small feet landed on the ground. Despite the sudden appearance of the Gremory [Rook], Siris dashed forward with her blade swinging at Koneko at high speed. Seeing this, Yuuto then infused his sword and body with magical energy and instantly expelling the said energy from his feet.

"Mana Burst!"

SWIFT

SWOOSH

With a quick and clean swift, Yuuto manage to land a clean hit at Siris using his sword cloaked in [[ **Power of Destruction** ]]. The girl [Knight] dissipate in thin air.

[ **Riser-sama's 1 [Knight] retire**.]"

The voice of Grayfia echoed once again the entire arena.

"Siris!"

"Tch."

Seeing their comrade retire from the game with one strike, the rest of Riser's peerage present in the Track Field gather together in one place. Yuuto then place himself beside Koneko who was clutching her fist infused with [[ **Power of Destruction** ]].

But before the opposing competitors made each of their moves, a deafening roar came in contact with their ears along with girlish screams inside the forest.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

"KYAAHHH!"

"[ **Riser-sama's 3 [Pawn]s retire**.]"

"The hell was that!?"

"..."

Sensing the approaching danger, Koneko then grab Yuuto and carried him like a paper bag as she pulled away from the area much to the Gremory [Knight]'s confusion and stupor, leaving the entire Riser's peerage to meet an err... opponent that is impossible to defeat.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

"KYAAHHH!"

Activating Presence Concealment, the white haired petite [Rook] ran for dare life.

For her part, Koneko just wanted to retain the purity of her profound chest as long as possible. Small as they may be, she wasn't ready to lose these pure small mounds of hers to that raging hormonal monster.

 **Part 6**

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

Riser Phenex stiffened up as his ears receive the undefined roar coming from the track field.

"[ **Riser-sama's 2 [Bishop]s, 1 [Knight] and 1 [Rook] retire**.]"

"Bullshit!"

The blond Phenex cursed hard from his throat as he heard Grayfia's announcement. The blond then felt something, some changes around him and the surrounding area.

"Infuriating isn't it?"

A familiar voice echoed from his behind.

"Rias."

"Riser."

The two [King]s of both peerages stood at the school building's rooftop. The atmosphere between them became dark and murky as both of them flare their Demonic Energy.

ZZNG

"I gotta admit Rias, I didn't expect this but-"

Large wings of fire emerge from Riser's back, the torrent of flames' intense heat began to distort the space as every oxygen in the air were sniffed out.

"-even with all of your peerage powers combined, you cannot defeat an immortal like me, RISER PHENEX!"

The blond roared as the his flames burned brightly like the sun.

"True. You may be an immortal... But my strength alone is enough to defeat you."

"HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh! You don't have any slight chance to defeat me Rias, so I'm giving you chance."

The descendant of the immortal and mighty Phenex then hovered in the air, looking down at the crimson haired girl with mockery.

"Admit defeat and marry me!"

TWITCH

CRACK

The whole school building and the entire arena began to shake, dusts and pebbles began to rise from the ground, and the trees began to sway.

"You know Riser, the moment you allowed me to step here..."

Crimson hair shining brightly as it swayed in the foreboding air.

"The moment you mocked me with your words..."

A pair of black Devil wings popped out from Rias' back, raising her up from the ground.

"The moment you saw me as nothing but a breeding pig whore..."

Another pair of black Devil wings emerged from her back.

The Phenex blond widen his eyes in shock and disbelief.

"I already won."

The grounded earth began to crack, disheveling pieces of the dusted floor and uprooting several trees from their base.

"Allow me to repay you from the years of pain you inflicted on me..."

Heavy pressure enveloped the field. The burning flames of the all mighty Phenex began to cower.

"Let me show you my **Noble Phantasm** , my precious tool."

From the sky numerous red circles suddenly come into sight.

 **Power brought by destruction.**  
 **Ruling over the East.**  
 **Residing in the vast plains of the Underworld, Bael.**  
 **Called upon by the Crimson Ruin.**  
 **With sixty-six Legions under command.**  
 **Become the extinguishing light, Crimson Annihilation.**

And the Underworld was bathed with crimson light...

* * *

 **It's been a long time since I updated this fic. I enjoy writing this chapter and sincerely hope this was good. If you have any suggestions please leave a review.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Crimson Haired Servant V

**Chapter 5: - Crimson Haired Servant V -**

 **Part 1**

 **\- Rias' POV -**

"Let me show you my **Noble Phantasm** , my precious tool."

I say with authority in my voice as I eyed Riser who is struggling to keep his flame lit alive.

Channeling my Demonic Energy within my entire frame's circuits, numerous Gremory's magic circles bathe in crimson placated the entire sky. Sixty-six of them in total.

 **Power brought by destruction.**

Reciting my aria, I can still remember the words that Goshujin-sama said to me during our training...

 _"Noble Phantasms?"_

 _"Also called as "crystallized mysteries", in a sense they are powerful armaments made using the imagination as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Servants such as yourself."_

 _"So its like a special attack, huh."_

 _"Sort of."_

 _"Sort of? What do you mean?"_

 _"They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a Servant that symbolizes his or her existence through their lives. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. Asia's [[ **Twilight Healing** ]], Yuuto's [[ **Sword Birth** ]], and Issei's [[ **Boosted Gear** ]], all of which are Sacred Gears are perfect example of this."_

 _"I see."_

 **Ruling over the East.**

 _"They can be also abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attack, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. Your [[ **Power of Destruction** ]], Akeno and Koneko's unique abilities are an example of this."_

 _"Oh... W-Wait how did you-"_

 _"About those two? Well, I found out about it when I used my skill to examine all of your conditions. It seems like they have some issues with it but I didn't pry, considering that you have an upcoming battle that you need to win."_

 _"Yeah. You're right..."_

 _"Alright. It's decided tomorrow you will undergo some magic manipulation exercises."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Not to be rude Rias though you have very potent power, your control is utterly dope. If you want to beat Riser, then you need to improve your control over your power."_

 **Residing in the vast plains of the Underworld, Bael.**

 _POP_

 _"Again!"_

 _POP_

 _"This is hard! Every time I try to compress it goes nuts and become unstable!"_

 _"You need to try again. You may fail today and tomorrow but you need to persevere and one day you will able to do it. Hardwork and the guts to never give up is the key for every success."_

 _"Grrr... Then I will try again!"_

 **Called upon by the Crimson Ruin.**

 _"Yeah! I did it Goshujin-sama! I did it!"_

 _"I'm impress. Then let's start immediately the next phase of your training."_

 _"Eh... What's the next phase?"_

 _"Creating your own Noble Phantasm!"_

 _"Umm, but you said that my [[ **Power of Destruction** ]] is already my Noble Phantasm."_

 _"Yes I did but a Servant can have one or more Noble Phantasm."_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"Sorry about that. I forgot to mention that the other day. Okay! This is not the time for dilly-dallying. Let's go and start with your next training!"_

 _"EHHHH!?"_

 **With sixty-six Legions under command.**

 _"In creating your Noble Phantasm or should I say your Trump Card, there are some certain aspects that you should consider."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Its Activation, its type and its rank, the range and maximum number of targets that it can hit, and the power that you needed to muster such feat. All of that will depend on the person's skills."_

 _"I see, so I can create a wide range Noble Phantasm using my power?"_

 _"Like I said, it'll all depends on your strength and skills Rias. Think carefully about it. Noble Phantasm is the very symbol of the users existence, your existence."_

 **Become the extinguishing light,**

 _"Not be rude or an err... asshole but why are you opposing this marriage so much Rias?"_

 _"It's because I'm a Gremory. No matter where I go the Gremory name will always follow me. Everyone sees me as "Rias Gremory", not as "Rias" the individual. That's why I love my life in the Human world, everyone sees me for what I am. My dream is to be one day, be with someone who loves me as "Rias". That's why I can't marry Riser, he loves me for my status, he sees me as a prize."_

 _"Him loving you? I doubt about that. It would be appropriate that he lusts you for your body."_

 _"I agree."_

 _"But you know... I like Rias as Rias... I don't really know much about the Devil society and its rules since I'm a human but honestly, I like you just the way you are."_

With everything I've got, I pour all my pent-up frustrations caused by this unfair preposition induced by my kinsmen traditions...

 **Crimson Annihilation.**

 _"Whatever happens tomorrow, remember this. I believe in you."_

And I believe in you too, Goshujin-sama. That's why with this, I'll bathe this place with crimson light and let the people in this world, the people who didn't believe in me witness the power that I gained,

From the hardships...

From perseverance...

...For appreciating the "me" that the others didn't perceive...

...For believing in me...

SHING

Thank you...

ZAP

And let this "crystallized mystery" of mine, **Rain of Destruction: Sixty-six Legion of Bael** , triumph in this Rating Game. In this battle for freedom of mine!

BOOM

...

...

...

...

...

"[ **Riser Phenex-sama retires!** ]"

...I did it...

"[ **The winner is Rias Gremory!** ]"

I did it... Goshujin-sama.

I'm free.

 **Part 2**

 **\- Third Person's POV -**

Inside the VIP area...

The people who saw the match were utterly silent. They couldn't believe on what they have seen. That Riser Phenex, a regular competitor in the Rating Games was utterly beaten by a newbie in the form of Rias Gremory.

What surprise them the most, especially the Gremory themselves, was the magnitude of power that Rias showcased in the game.

Though it was not comparable to the Satans, it was in their words overwhelming.

Aside from the Gemory heiress, every member of her peerage caught the eye of the majority.

Her [Knight] who showcase such speed. Her [Rook] who conceal her presence that even them can't sense her whereabouts. Her [Queen] who despite her sadistic tendencies displayed high battle proficiency. Her [Bishop] who didn't saw much action was nonetheless efficient with her fairies who always tended to her fellow members.

As for her [Pawn], aside from the ear defining roar that he bellowed, his strategy of attacking opposite genders' by stripping them was quite peculiar and somewhat disturbing.

But nonetheless, it was effective.

CLAP

Everyone who were silent then saw one of their Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer, stood from his seat and began clapping his hands.

CLAP

CLAP

Soon the whole VIP area were filled with a round of applause. The match today has opened many eyes to not underestimate the Gremory heiress in the future.

 **Part 3**

Back at the arena.

Looking at the large crater where the replica of the school building and Riser stood once, Rias landed on the ground.

Feeling the exhaustion and overheating of her circuits, the crimson haired girl kneel down to the ground with a heavy panting.

PANT

PANT

SWISH

A little glint of green light flung around her body.

"Thanks."

Rias said with appreciation as the light that the little fellow radiated began to revitalize her tiresome figure.

"BUCHOU!"

"Everyone..."

As every member of her peerage gathered around her, the Occult Research Club President mustered her remaining strength. Facing towards them, she bowed her head towards her peerage thankfully. Her cheeks tainted with a tinge of rosy red.

"Thank you everyone for winning this game, for us...and for me as well."

The members of the Occult Research Club all smiled at their mistress.

"Ufufufu, you're cute when you are embarrassed Rias."

"As your [Knight] I'm always happy to help you Buchou, no matter what it takes."

"If Buchou is in danger, I'll give anyone a hard smack."

"I'm so glad you're safe Buchou-san!"

"We'll always be there to help you Buchou!"

Hearing those words, Rias blushed more and coughed before turning around.

"Okay everyone! Let's head back home and throw a victory party!"

"YEAH!"

As Rias and her peerage prepared to transport back to Kuoh Town, her mind then drifted to a certain young man which made her to smile with radiance.

 **Part 4**

In the vibrant Dimensional Gap, the Dragon of Apocalypse, Great Red just like the usual, was busy doing some acrobatic moves despite its large red build.

{ **Hmm?** }

The massive winged lizard stopped as it sensed the ripping of space inside.

RIP

FWISH

Two small blurry objects popped out from the rip who started to clash in blinding speed that only a high being like the True Red Dragon Emperor can perceive with the aid of its draconic eyes.

"Tenacious Reclaimer, when will you stop pursuing me?"

One of the uninvited visitors who dons a red robe voiced out, her hands glowing in a spiteful purple radiance.

"Until you are no longer able to harm other worlds, Forfeiter."

The other figure donning a blue robe retaliated, her wrists, waists and ankles expelling golden hue as she propelled towards the other person.

CLANG

PWISH

THUD

CRACK

The two intensely clashed with each other, never minding the huge draconic being that kept eyeing on their banter. Minutes later, the two guests then were propelled out of the rainbow clad Dimensional Gap.

The Dragon of Dragons just shrug its shoulders as it started again doing its acrobatic performance.

...And the DxD World just entered another anomaly.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter guys! I hope you like it.**

 **I just wanted to say that the last chapter was after all a curbstomp. The rest of the Gremory peerage were benefited with partial boosts from Rias who became Hakuno's [Caster], since the peerage members were somewhat pseudo-servants in a way. So yeah...**

 **About Rias, its a given that Riser has NO way to defeat her since she got a pretty massive boosts in all of her parameters after she was Reincarnated. It's safe to say that Rias' overall strength are somewhat in between Ultimate Class and High Class Devil.**

 **-Noble Phantasm-  
[Rain of Destruction: Sixty-six Legions of Bael]**

 **Type: Anti-Fortress**

 **Rank: A++**

 **Range: 1-99**

 **Maximum number of targets: 1000**

 **A volley of sixty-six rapidly fired beams of crimson light. Each beam is a deadly spell with the power to annihilate anything. Requires large amounts of mana.**

 **If you have any suggestions please PM me or leave a review.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy! See'ya next time in Chapter 6: New Anomalies**


	7. Chapter 6: New Anomalies

**Chapter 6: - New Anomalies -**

 **\- Hakuno's POV -**

 _"The enemies are dashing towards the rift!"_

 _Those bastards! They're trying to invade another young universe and pulled it into the war._

 _Wait that sector... That's where Chuck came from!_

 _"Command! Pursuing the enemy, over!"_

 _"[Hey you idiot! Do_ — _]"_

 _BZZT_

 _Disconnecting the communication link and ignoring my [Master]'s heed, I propelled myself inside the large hole._

 _I need to stop them at all cost. They have invaded and destroyed my home world...I won't let them endanger another one!_

 _Diving inside the black swirling tide, my brown orbs then caught sight of someone who, ever since I joined the war, I loathed so much._

 _"KUJA!"_

 _I swing Nero's [ **Aestus Estus: The Original Flame** ] over the man...no, the monster_—

 _PSHING_

— _only to be blocked by his energy orb._

 _"Tch."_

 _"My my, if isn't the "White Will"...enjoying the beauty of despair, hmm?"_

 _FLICK_

— _!?_

 _Flicking his finger, five flare orbs surrounded us._

 _BOOM_

 _"HAHAHA! How did you like the beauty of my flare_ —

 _SHING_

 _"You should aim better..."_

 _His face turned into a scowl when he saw my unharmed form holding [ **Akhilleus** **Kosmos: The Miniature World Sky** ] in my left hand which I summoned using my [ **Throne of Heroes: Spirits of the Forgotten Past** ]. His minions however were the ones to receive the massive blow from the attack, incinerating some of them that were nearby._

 _Unwavering, I poured my magic on the [ **Aestus Estus: The Original Flame** ], covering the sword in blazing and infernal heat as I sprang forward._

 _" **Pavillion of Falling Flowers**_ — _"_

 _"Very well! Then **FALL BEFORE ME!** "_

 _" **ROSA ICHTHYS!** "_

 _" **STRIKE ENERGY!** "_

 _BOOM_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

—?

BEEP

BEEP

The white ceiling of my room came into my vision as I sprang my eyes half open.

...That again huh...

BEEP

BEEP

Irritated by the beeping sound from my alarm clock, I reached for it on the side using my left hand and took a look from it. Seeing that it is still 4:30 AM, I placed it back where it was, shutting the alarm as I go back to sleep.

Snuggling to the side, I wrap my arm around my side pillow, give it a leg hug and pressed my face on it.

"...Hmm, warm~."

An unknown sweet fragrance entered my nostrils, prompting me to bury my face further, my lips pressing on something soft that I didn't mind. Instinctively, I pulled my side pillow closer to me as I can.

...Strange... Since when did my pillow smells good and have a curvy smooth figure?

"... ...Unnn."

—!

I heard a sweet voice.

Carefully opening my eyes, I caught a strand of red hair and close lidded eyes that momentarily sprang up, revealing blue green orbs similar to the color of the sea.

There is someone, who my "male part" immediately registered as a girl, sleeping beside me.

And our face... ... Our nose and lips were pressed against each other.

Our warm breaths breezing each others cheek and mask.

... ... ... ...

No matter how I look at her, I know it's her. Our academy's Idol. My [Caster].

Rias Gremory.

... ... ... ...

Feeling my cheeks flared up I immediately pulled away my face from her own.

"Fufufu. You know, that's my first kiss."

"..."

"They say that in Japanese culture, first kisses are treasured right?"

I give her a nod as I agree with her. I'm 100% Japanese so I know about this cultural trope even if this world's Japan is not the same from my home world.

...But wait a second! H-How did she got in here!? More importantly, how did she entered the Bounded Field that I erected around my house?

...

Oh... Sue me, I didn't employed any Bounded Field that night before I went to sleep and even I have, she will have no problem entering since she's my Servant.

I can't believe I forgot something like that.

Rias snuggled closer to me, her head burying itself on the crook of my neck. I can feel her two soft front cushions pressing firmly against my sturdy chest. I can feel the warmth of her body enveloping and intertwining of my own. Wait... is she naked?

Before I can ask her about that her soft spoken voice flung to my ears,

"I won."

She muttered as my neck felt the air coming from her mouth.

My left hand where my [Command Seal], the proof of my shared contract with her lies began to glow mildly, radiating a pleasant feeling that circulated inside of me.

She bury herself deeper and closer unto me.

Without any word, I wrapped my arms around her figure and rest my chin on her forehead as I held her closer under the warm blanket that we shared.

"Yeah, I know and... congrats."

For reasons I can't explain, it felt so damn right.

Yeah, I miss this.

...

...

When morning came, both of us prepare breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!"

We both said as we started to eat.

Rias told me about her and her team's epic performance during their Rating Game against Riser with pride, if the puffing of her chest outward indicates.

I listen inventively at her boasting, while giving my own thoughts about the fight even if I didn't witness the action myself.

When I heard about Issei's performance, I instinctively facepalmed. Maybe I made a bad choice granting him [Berserker]'s passive ability. Actually we need to do something about it. Both Rias and I don't want that boy, perverted he may be, live a short life.

Think about the numbers of breasts that we can save from him...

Yeah, we better fix it.

On the other hand...

Though my body is present in the dining room, my soul is hovering at the living room.

There are currently five luggage bags laying dormant there... And all of them are quite big.

Holding a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks on my hand, my brown orbs then glance at the person whom I deem the owner of those bags.

"Umm, Rias what's with the series of luggage?"

"Oh, starting today I'll be living together with you. Please take care of me!"

She says it casually while bowing her head.

Uh-huh...

"Are you sure about this? Did your parents—"

"Yup. They approved without any second thoughts."

...And she cut me off before I can expel the words formed within my throat. And to think her parents would agree on this kind of set-up... Don't get me wrong, being a guy I know the happiness that having a girl living together with you in a single roof would bring to anyone. Especially with her, Rias Gremory, which every guy in the school is dreaming of.

"It seems that you're taking this well."

"Hn. I've been here before."

I let out a simple reply as I emptied the contents of my bowl.

"Oh? Mind sharing some info _Goshujin-sama_?"

She quirked an eyebrow while narrowing her eyes. The look that she's giving off reminds me of Tamamo who for the love of Takama-ga-hara always look at me every time she threatened me with her "exemplified behavior" when the other girls are around me.

Her and her unwavering devotion to be a housewife. Now that I think about it...

"It's from the past. I'll tell you all when I'm ready."

I forced myself to be cool and firm in front of her as I nonchalantly retort in my defense, but deep inside...

I mentally shriek.

After finish eating breakfast, I let Rias first in the shower while I washed the dishes. Women in general took long hours of bath than men generally do, I learned that when Rin and Rani came to live with me.

But that's in the past... ... And reminiscing it actually... hurts.

Then like a bolt of lightning, I felt a jolt that came to me.

—!

Then it disappeared the minute it came.

My head turned towards the direction where the sudden jolt came.

This feeling... Somehow it felt quite familiar.

"Is something wrong?"

Rias who just finished taking the shower, came to me still wrapped with a bath towel, bundled her arms around my waist as she rested her chin over my left shoulder.

"No... Nothing's wrong."

"Then pick up the pace Goshujin-sama."

CHUU~

Placing a kiss on my cheek, she sprang towards my room which she declared as "our" room.

Shrugging my shoulders, I went to take a shower.

* * *

 **Hello guys! So this is another chapter, a prologue of my own take of the Excalibur arc... with some twists.**

 **-Noble Phantasm-**

 **[Akhilleus Kosmos: The Miniature World Sky]**

 **Type: Barrier**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Range: 0**

 **Maximum number of targets: 1**

 **The shield of Achilles, a Divine Construct forged by the smithing god Hephaestus. It is a defensive type of Noble Phantasm comparable to Rho Aias, said to be able to stand against nearly any attack by deploying a miniature world and is able to defend against Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress, Anti-Country, and Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms.**

 **[Throne of Heroes: Spirits of the Forgotten Past]**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Rank: E~A++**

 **Range: -**

 **A Noble Phantasm similar to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. It is a white key that connects to the "White Field" where every Noble Phantasms of every Heroic Spirits resides after the destruction the Fate Universe and the demise of Throne of Heroes.**

 **If you have any suggestions for the next arc, please PM me or drop a review.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **See 'ya next time in Chapter 7: - The Tainted Sword I -**


	8. Chapter 7: The Tainted Sword I

**Chapter 7: - The Tainted Sword I -**

 **Part 1**

 **\- Rias' P.O.V. -**

"Cheers!"

The sound of toasting glasses echoed inside the living room. Currently we are having our victory party in the human world, Goshujin-sama's house more specifically. Originally it was supposed to be held in the club room but the place was too small for such event. Aside from my peerage, Sona is here too, with the rest of the student council.

Issei and Genshirou are speaking with each other. Most of their conversations are leaning towards boastfulness and self-praising with a little bickering. Yuuto who was with them could only smile while looking at the two lads.

Said lads would throw handsome remarks as a retort.

Akeno and Tsubaki are together having casual conversations while Momo, Asia, Reya, Tsubasa, and Ruruko were on the couch sharing ideas about their ideal man with Koneko sitting on the arm rest her hands and mouth busy with the foods she horded to herself.

"Congratulations in your win, Rias."

"Thanks Sona. I never thought that the feeling of freedom is this good."

"You deserved it. By the way, I never knew that you were living with Hakuno-san. Does this mean that he is..."

Sona trailed off as her eyes set on Goshujin-sama who despit having a glass of wine in his hand, his eyes were staring on the contents of his glass. As if he is trying to bore a hole in it using his gaze.

"No."

Sona stared at me as I delivered my reply.

"What do you mean no?"

"Like I said he isn't my servant."

It was the other way around, that I wanted to add but decided not to voice it out. I don't want the whole Underworld to keep Goshujin-sama under surveillance and their nose.

"Oh? And do tell."

I could sense that my bestfriend is getting intrigue regarding with my standing with Hakuno base on the deliverance of her tone.

"He is my contracted magician."

I try to be dignified as I puffed my chest with pride. The meaning behind that statement is only known to me.

"You have a contract with Hakuno-san?"

"Yes. I offered him a peerage but he declined and instead countered with another offer."

"And you accepted it?"

"And why I wouldn't? If you don't know he is a capable magician with unique abilities."

After giving that speech, my bestfriend then stared at my Goshujin-sama for a moment before shaking her head.

"You're lucky Rias for getting to him first. I wanted him to be part of the Student Council."

"You do?"

Sona nod her head as she fixed her spectacles.

"I've already known about his magical inclination a few months ago, I can sense it from him."

"Sorry but he's already mine."

I smirked in victory as I drink the contents of my wine glass.

If you're asking me why we are celebrating here instead back at home...well let's say that there were much of a nuisance lately.

I just wanted to stay away from family-related stuff for a bit. When I say family-related, it's about another marriage proposal coming from various aristocratic Devils. Not to mention that Akeno got some too which I as her [King], don't want to accept considering that those people just wanted her body judging on how their eyes radiated such heavy influenced lust.

My [Queen] is not a tool of sexual pleasure even if she uses her more matured body on her S&M quirks and teasing and to her advantage in several occassions. Of course, such activities are within grounds for us Devils. Temptation is our area of expertise and everything can be used as a tool even our bodies in order to extract such desire in an individual.

But that decision is our own to decide and we both wanted to give our first to someone that will value us, not as trophies but as persons and equals.

And I found that certain person.

Lately I've been ordering books at the local bookstore most of them are...err, love manuals...

Hey! Its not that I'm looking forward for something to happen between me and Goshujin-sama! I-Its just that I wanted to prepare myself if that time comes since we are in the same roof and sharing a bed while naked...

...

...

...

Ooohhh, I can feel my cheeks flaring up.

Speaking of Goshujin-sama...

"Goshujin-sama, is something wrong?"

I ask with a whisper while locking his arm with mine. I need to tone down my vocals since Sona and the others still didn't have a clue about my relationship with Hakuno-kun. All they know is that he is my contracted magician.

"You didn't like the party?"

A facade coated with disappointment, a sort of teasing as I pout.

"Ah- Its nothing..."

He denied while trying to put up a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him telling him that I know he was lying. I can tell since I can feel his distress through our bond and the ripples it make within my soul.

"Hai..."

He sighed in defeat, his tantalizing orbs stared to mine.

"Rias..."

I can sense the worrisome emotion from his words as he hold my hand tightly with his own.

"Remember what I said about my past?"

"That you will tell me when you're ready."

"No matter what you will see and know, try to be strong."

He said, tightening his grip on my left hand and my heart beat became erratic. What did he mean by that?

"Wha-"

Before I can say anything a gigantic red circle with Gremory crest appeared on the floor which called all of our intention.

Knowing what is it, I could only twitched my brow in annoyance.

 **Part 2**

 **\- Hakuno's P.O.V. -**

Four powerful Devils have entered in my abode.

I didn't need to ask them since the moment they sprang up, my True Name Discernment got all of their information; parameters, skills, names, date of birth and etc.

Everything.

The man with a long crimson hair with a facial hair on his chin is Zeoticus Gremory. Duke, head of the Gremory Household and father of Rias.

Possible classes, Caster and Assassin.

The woman with brunette hair with a face similar to Rias is Venelana Gremory. Duchess, Queen of Zeoticus, and mother of Rias.

Possible classes, Caster and Berserker.

The other man with a long crimson hair with a handsome face is Sirzechs Lucifer. Satan, Former Gremory Heir, and brother of Rias.

Possible classes, Caster and Berserker.

The other woman with silver hair and wearing a maid outfit is Grayfia Lucifuge. Head Maid of the Gremory Household, Queen of Sirzechs and sister-in-law of Rias.

Possible classes, Caster and Assassin.

"Its nice to see you Lord and Lady Gremory, Satan Lucifer and Big sister Grayfia."

Sona along with her peerage, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, minus an ogling Genshirou and Issei and a confused Asia bowed their heads in greetings.

"Its nice to see you too, Sona. Please raised your heads, there is no need for such gesture considering we are in the human world."

Venelana said with a motherly tone. Her purplish orbs then stared at me and Rias, mostly at our arms before continuing,

"Won't you give your mother and father a hug, my daughter?"

"And why would I? After you and father tried to put me again in a marriage arrangement and this time you included Akeno without my knowledge."

Rias spat as she expelled those words. While the others are bewildered about such revelation, only me, Sona and Tsubaki among the crowd knows exactly what Rias meant.

I glanced at Akeno-san who was smiling with a hint of a frown.

"Rias,"

This time it was Zeoticus, her father spoke.

"Lord Zepar's son is unlike Riser. And besides Sairaorg has been interested with Akeno ever since you were kids-"

"And like the last time I refused such proposal. I decide who I wanted to marry, I wanted to give you a grandchild Otou-sama, Okaa-sama...but it has to be with someone I choose. I portrayed it in the Rating Game using my strength."

I can feel her tightening her grip around my arm, her resolve and conviction flowing inside of me through the contract.

"The same goes for Akeno. Sairaorg is a good person, no doubt. But as her Mistress I won't allow such thing to happen, knowing that my [Queen] has no romantic feelings for him. I will side with her decision as her Mistress, as her [King], as her friend, as her sister."

We stood there as we watched the heated argument between a child and her parents. The atmosphere is getting denser by minute and I don't think my house can handle this much.

Dang, if I know something like this gonna happen I should've Reinforced the entire structure.

CLAP! CLAP!

"Okay let's settle this argument for later, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. This is Rias' big day right RIA-TAAANNNN~"

"O-Onii-sama! Please you're embarrassing me!"

The so-called Lucifer embraced Rias and began rubbing his cheek against his sister. Though the weird display of affection was interrupted by his wife.

PINCH

"Please act like a Satan you are, Sirzechs-sama."

"Oww, Grayfia-chan that hurts! Oh, who are you?"

Sirzechs said as he looked at me while brushing his pinch dented cheek. For some reason, I already have a clue what would be coming next.

"He's the one that I'm talking about, Sirzechs-sama."

The maid said, prompting the two Devil parents to looked at me straight into the eye.

"Oh... Mind if I want to speak with you, Magician?"

The Satan spoke, his eyes plastering with intrigue and curiosity.

I inwardly cursed.

 **Part 3**

 **\- Sona's P.O.V. -**

It has been an eventful night.

I, Sona Sitri decided to take a warm bath after Rias' victory party and the unprecedented appearance of Lord and Lady Gremory alongside Sirzechs Lucifer-sama and Grayfia Onee-sama.

PSSHH

The sound of the gushing water brushing my tired skin from a hard day work in the office is like a massage treatment. It's been a tough job being a student council president, files to be presented to the right, plans for the upcoming school events to the left... that is the normalcy I embraced when I entered Kuoh Academy just to stay away from _her_.

Ugh, this is not the time to think some unwarranted stressful thoughts Sona.

CREE

Turning off the shower, I proceeded to plunged myself in the the bathtub that I filled with lukewarm liquid beforehand, wrapping my hair with a towel as I relaxed myself.

"Ah~ So refreshing!"

Submerging in the contents of the bathing equipment, my thoughts then wandered on the events that transpired at Hakuno's house.

That is, the arrival of the Gremory Family.8

I knew the reason why Rias wanted to celebrate her victory in the human world instead back at home. Ever since my bestfriend kicked Riser's butt in the Rating Game, invitations and marriage proposals coming from other Noble Families flooded the entire Gremory Mansion and I know Rias is irritated by it. Her win against Lord Phenex' son cemented a powerful stance of the Gremory Household within the 72 Demon Pillars, earning Lord Gremory a huge amount of prestige and of course a huge leverage among his peers.

Though it was Rias' win, her family also got some credit to her victory.

I am truly happy for my friend. Though we have some rivalry and misunderstandings in the past, we keep our backs stick close to each other, supporting and providing encouragement and help to each other. I hated fixed marriages, hated that kind of tradition within our society. A consecutive win in a chess match was all it took for me to crumble my 'arranged' fiance and that damn proposals that my parents enforced upon me. It also scared away possible and future suitors, if they wanted me then they have to beat me in my game.

Thinking about it, I was more luckier than Rias. My friend had to endure the pressure and the thought of being caged in a loveless marriage and relationship for twelve years. It was such old tradition that made me and my friend to mature early despite our young age. Heralded as the next heir of each household was another factor.

Now she is free from the entanglement that she hated since childhood, I can put my worried thoughts at rest.

Though another thing has been bothering me for some time.

Rias gaining another set of wings...

"How could it be possible...?"

I bit my thumb as I tried to delve deeper in my thought circuitboard. The only Household I know of of earning another pair of devil wings was no other than the Lucifer Household. The Original Lucifer who was a Fallen Angel that became a Devil for reasons that is still unanswered up to this day and his descendants are the only Devils that in the entire history of Underworld to have such feat... And Rias showcasing such achievement had rocked the entire core of the Devil society, raising many questions whether she is related to the original Four Great Satans.

No. That kind of thought is incorrect and impossible in anyway.

Rias is biologically and genetically the daughter of Lord Zeoticus and Lady Gremory. Cheating is also out of the option, seeing how both loved each other to death and how Lady Venelana handled and managed Lord Zeoticus' harem. The possibility of her being a daughter of a Mistress is also incomprehensible. The Power of Destruction that she had solidifies that she is indeed Lady Venelana's child with Lord Gremory.

Both parents are also 100% inheritedly connected with the former Heads of each Households, Lord Zeoticus being the legal son the of the previous Gremory Head and Lady Venelana being the eldest daughter of the current head of the Bael Household to a Mistress. Also both Households didn't have any marital ties with the Lucifers since the beginning.

Not to mention that all Lucifers in the past were all males...

"Then how?"

Rinsing myself from the tub and wrapping a towel around my naked figure, I looked at the mirror as I stared at the reflected image on the glass' reflective surface. At that spur of the moment an image of a certain brunette entered my mind.

"Hakuno Kishinami..."

Yes, that would explain everything.

That man is likely the missing puzzle on Rias' current spurt of power and her peerage's improvement. The way how my friend would glance at the lad with a hintful meaning hidden within and the way she act whenever she is close to him... Sigh, I know I may overthinking but my longtime bestfriend's behavior towards the brunette feels somewhat...odd. I mean the closeness between the two were pretty non-existent on the very first day that they met.

The guy also happens not to associate himself with us or even his peers.

Could it be that he is hiding something?

CREAK

Opening the door to my bedroom, I dried myself and slipped into my nightgown before laying on my large comfy bed. My eyes hovered at the top overalls of my luxurious crib, processing some ideas that floated inside of my head. Most if them are possible scenarios if ever I succeed in talking to Hakuno privately.

An arduous task considering that Rias is always at his side. Which added some suspicion under my nose...

Sigh...whatever. I will get my answers in my own way.

* * *

 **Rejoice! For the original content is back after a long hiatus! I mean I've finally found the manuscript which I thought I lost a year ago and to think that it was in my dormitory the whole time! Luckily the landlady didn't mess around with my things while I was away... Anyway as you can see I'll be updating this story aside from my 'rewritten' version of this fic, going with the original idea that I had.**

 **I will give you the list of Hakuno's Servants in this 'Prototype' version.**

 **Hakuno's Reincarnated Servants:  
**

 **Caster: Rias Gremory (with Tamamo's influence)  
**

 **Archer: Sona Sitri  
**

 **Saber: Xenovia Quarta (with Nero's influence)**

 **Hakuno's Harem:**

 **Rias Gremory (Main)**

 **Sona Sitri**

 **Xenovia Quarta**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Tsubaki Shinra**

 **?**

 **?**

 **STAT SHEET**

 **Name** : Hakuno Kishinami  
 **Title** : King of Heroes, King of Moon Cell, The Summoner, Zabio  
 **Class** : Saver  
 **Alternate Class** : Ruler(Former Primary Class)  
 **Rank: -  
Master: **Najimi Ajimu

 **Parameters** :  
Strength: **A**  
Agility: **C**  
Endurance: **A**  
Mana: **B**  
Luck: **B**  
Noble Phantasm: **?**

 **Class Skills** :  
Charisma: **A+**  
Counter Hero: **B  
** True Name Discernment: **C**

 **Personal Skills** :  
Bravery: **A**  
Call for Salvation: **EX**  
Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig: **EX**  
Magecraft (Codecast): **B**

 **Noble Phantasm** :  
Throne of Heroes: Phantasmal Summon of the Forgotten Past (Anti-Unit - **E~A++** )

 **Name** : Rias Gremory  
 **Title** : Crimson Haired Ruin Princess  
 **Class** : Caster  
 **Alternate Class** : Berserker  
 **Rank** : Normal  
Master: Hakuno Kishinami

 **Parameters** :  
Strength: **C+**  
Agility: **B**  
Endurance: **C**  
Mana: **A++**  
Luck: **A**  
Noble Phantasm: **A++**

 **Class Skills** :  
Item Construction: **C  
** Possession Inheritance: **?**  
Territory Creation: **C**

 **Personal Skills** :  
Collector: **C**  
Golden Rule (Body): **B**  
Manifestation of Beauty: **B**  
Witchcraft: **A**

 **Noble** **Phantasm** :  
Rain of Destruction, Sixty-Six Legion of Bael (Anti-Fortess): **A++**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Tainted Sword II

**Chapter 8: The Tainted Sword II**

 **Part 1**

 **-Hakuno's P.O.V.-**

The students of Kuoh are all fired up.

Today's the ball tournament.

Everyone was doing there own training and preparation since yesterday.

Even Rias and the Occult Research Club was hyped about this event.

As a student and a member of the Literary Club, I have my share.

The tournnament is divided between three events.

First was the class matches in the morning period. Lunch period will be the matches between genders while the rest of the afternoon will be the club matches.

Currently I'm changing my school uniform to my P.E. uniform inside one of the changing rooms.

As I began changing, I remembered the conversation that I had with the Gremory Family especially with Sirzechs Lucifer.

At first the man conveyed his warming thanks to me for training her sweet Ria-tan and the others into a new prospects of future Rating Games in the Underworld.

What came after that was something I already expected.

The handsome crimson haired Devil asked about my origins.

It appears that Grayfia told him about me being Rias' contracted magician.

So I made up a solid backstory based on half truths and half lies. About me coming from a family of magicians who lived in seclusion and did not associate with other mage associations.

Though he accepted my explanation, I could tell that Sirzechs was somehow a little skeptic.

His behavior was understandable.

After talking to me, his and Rias' parents came to me and spoke with me in private.

The topics however was something I wasn't expecting.

Marriage. It was about a potential marriage between Rias and I.

It seems that even with the result of the Rating Game, they're still interfering with their child's life.

Such troublesome yet doting parents.

Can't blame them though. They only wanted what's best for their daughter.

So I refused, stating that Rias had the right to choose whoever she wanted to share her life with for eternity.

Adding that I wanted to see her fly with her own wings and become a dependable and strong girl.

My answer made them to looked at me with interest.

Yet somehow it also upped my chances to be the suitable candidate for their daughter.

Haa...

Even though I haved move on from the death of my wife and daughter, I still couldn't bring myself to love another woman.

Because... I am afraid.

Afraid that the same failures as a husband and father would follow me...

The failure of unable to protect every people and person you cherished...

That guilt still lingered in my heart.

Anyways, I felt uneasy for some reason after the unofficial Rating Game.

Somehow a tingling sensation would come to me every now and then.

It came from my bond with my [Master]. To be specific, the one that ties me with my fellow [Servant]s through our [Master].

HUM!

Quickly I turned my head towards the south direction.

I felt my soul realm quaked. This time its different.

The vibration was stronger than before.

I know this feeling.

It was the same sensation that I had when I was once in the frontlines.

Without any second thoughts, I transported myself towards the location where that reverberating feeling was.

 **Part 2**

 **-Rias' P.O.V.-**

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. All of us ORC members got changed into our PE uniform.

While the rest of club were at the club house, I went to check the category sports for the club matches.

Seeing that we will be facing against the Baseball Club, I already knew that we will bag the big W in this one.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what is the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodgeball!"

I had a good feeling about this.

 **Part 3**

"Buchouuuuuu! You can do it!"

I could hear Ise cheering for me from the tennis court fence. I am currently representing the girls of my class, and was competing against other senior girls.

SLAM!

If this was other girl, I can easily ace this set however my opponent was someone not to be trifled with.

"Kaichou-samaaaaa! Kyaaaa!"

The girls were shouting with a shrill voice. Yes, my opponent was none other than the student president and my best friend, Sona Sitri.

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between High-class Devils in a place like this."

Both of us weren't holding back. We were seriously hitting the ball with our racket.

"Here I come, Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!"

Both of us were exchanging words like that, and we were both really into this match. Seeing Sona gazed at me with burning eyes... I am all fired up!

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnnnn!"

Saji was also cheering for his beloved Kaichou. He was even swinging a flag which had a writing "Student Council" on it.

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

The ball Sona had just hit went rushing towards me.

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

I tried to hit it back with my racket, but the ball changed it's direction and went down! That trick was a magic ball.

"15-30"

"Noooooo, it's Kaichou's point!"

"You are doing well Sona. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my "Shitori-Zone"."

The final match between me and Sona lasted so long, that both of our rackets broke and both of us got first places.

The tournament then moved to the club matches…

 **Part 4**

RAIN

It was raining hard outside. We were lucky that it rained after the tournament.

SLAP!

There was also a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. I just slapped Yuuto.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

I was quite angry.

For the ball tournament, we, the Occult Research Club, got 1st place.

Ise, Asia and Koneko went back and obtained 1st place as a whole team… But there was one person who didn't cooperate. I'm talking about Yuuto.

He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time.

I got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care.

Even if he got his cheek slapped, Yuuto still didn't make any expression nor talked.

Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

As Yuuto tried to leave, Ise asked him.

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Hearing their conversations, my [Queen] came closer to me as she leaned her face near my ear.

"It's about that."

She said in a whispered tone as her face started to frown.

Akeno had already told me about the events that happened when they visited Ise's house the other day. During that visit, Yuuto unexpectedly discovered something.

Something that made him to accept my offer as a [Knight] of my peerage.

Excalibur.

A holy weapon that was created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reached the territory of God.

To seek its destruction was the motivating goal that kept him going for years.

I have to do something.

In any case, where is Goshujin-sama?

He didn't attend any events in the tournament. I didn't even see him the whole day.

I tried to find him through our bond.

HUM!

I can feel him... but it felt too far away.

* * *

 **Hello guys, it's good to be back. Here's the 2nd chapter of the Excalibur Arc. Hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Read, review, and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 8(5): Sapphire of the Azure Sky

**Chapter 8.5: Sapphire of the Azure Sky ~乙HiME~**

 **Part 1**

 **-Hakuno's P.O.V.-**

I found myself at the most odd place.

Though I was determined to seek the location of the sensation that's been poking me for a while...

"Brrr! It's freezing here!"

I never expected it to be at the southernmost region of the planet.

Yup, I'm in Antarctica.

In the middle of freezing desert with cold and chilly katabatic winds coming from the mountains wearing only nothing but a Kuoh Academy P.E. uniform...

YOOOO...!

The frosty gust brushed my face, sending a numb sensation throughout my build.

 **[O Sun, Become Armor-]**

Expelling those phrase from my orifice, my body was engulfed with a bright light. The sun-like radiance seeped into my very skin, embedding its essence on every inch of my epidermis.

 **[Kavacha and Kundala]**

FLASH!

Swiping my hand, the light that enveloped me turn into flames as it expelled outwards.

HISS...

The sudden burst of blazing effervescence melted a portion of freezing ice around me especially under my feet.

The P.E. uniform that I wore earlier was replaced by a black leather armor, a red collar and right feathered shoulder pad, a pair of golden gauntlets and leg armors, and a red metallic semi-circle bit with five sword-like blades with golden decals that acts like a cape.

Glancing at the armor that I just summoned, I couldn't help but smile.

Nostalgia came to me, reminding me with my strong friendship with owner of this armor...

Karna.

"Now then..."

Feeling more warm and cozy, I focused my attention on an energy source coming from a mile or so from where I stood.

There was no mistaking about it.

A Bounded Field was erected there... And a strong one too.

HISS...

The frozen ice melted as I step my foot forward,

BURST!

...Before launching myself towards the intended direction in high speed.

 **Part 2**

 **-Third Person's P.O.V.-**

Inside the erected barrier, several black creatures huddled together around something.

PWAA!

A loud sound and a large numbers of the creatures were sent flying as if they were swatted like a fly.

PWAA!

Another one echoed as another batch were batted out in the open.

However, the creatures were determined to subdue their target.

At the center was a large crater. But what makes this crater surprising was a pair of large golden angelic-like wings, who were busy swiping the creatures left and right.

As if it was protecting something...

BZZ

Black orbs materialized out of nowhere, flooding another sentry of beast-like creatures towards the crater.

As the giant wings repelled its invaders, it felt a familiar energy entered its dominion.

 **[Rosa Ichthys!]  
**

Torrent of flames swarmed the frozen ground as a male cladded in a divine Hindu armor made itself known in the battlefield.

It was Hakuno.

"Artemis..."

The golden giant wings glowed as the lad spoke its name.

"I'll take it from here."

The wings glowed again, understanding Hakuno's words. It began to arc its form, creating a dome.

With _ **[Aestus Estus: The Original Flame]** _ in his hand, Hakuno ignited a blaze on its edges as he dashed forward.

SLASH! BURN! BLAZE! SLASH!

He mercilessly swiped and hacked his flaming sword against the enemies without second thoughts.

Engulfing them in a fiery inferno.

"SCREEE!"

The creatures screeched in pain but Hakuno continued on swiping.

SLASH! BURN! SLASH!

Even though he had managed to bring down a large number of them, the creatures continued to appear in an unending swarm.

Seeing there still swarming in numbers, Hakuno took a stance as he covered his right eye with his hand.

 **[O Brahma, Cover the Earth-]**

A burning sensation etched in his eye, feeling the metamorphosis alienating his eyeball.

From a brown vibrance, it turned into infernal red shade as powerful vortex of highly compressed flames swirled within.

 ** **[Brahmastra!]****

ZAP!

A powerful energized laser beam launched from his right eye, encompassing all the enemies in an incinerating highly charged red streak as it changed angles, chasing its enemies like a guided missile.

Hakuno could still remember the first time he saw Karna using this Noble Phantasm. It was like seeing a powerful robot shooting laser beams from a space opera.

HRIM!

The overwhelming stream masked the painful shriek of the stigmas as their bodies dissipated.

The after effects of the attack created a mist of vapor as the Antarctic blanket was disheveled by an insurmountable heat.

When the cloud dispersed, there were no signs of enemies left behind.

Letting a sigh of relief, Hakuno then walked towards Artemis who opened its wings in response.

Lying on the cold ground was a beautiful woman with light black hair.

Her clothes were torn to shreds, leaving her almost naked.

Hakuno knelt down as he scooped the unconscious lady in his arms. Artemis retreated back inside the woman's body.

"Lena..."

His voice was full of concern and surprise. Although there was a hint of joy in it.

Of course, it was natural.

After all the female was his close friend and a fellow [Servant].

Not to mention that they have the same [Master].

The Azure Sky among their team...

Standing up, Hakuno carried the unconscious female carefully before vanishing into the katabatic winds.

* * *

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. Here is another yet short chapter showing where Hakuno went and introducing Lena Sayers from Mai-Otome in the story. She will be part of the Excalibur Arc. Hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Noble Phantasm/s:  
**

 **Name: Kavacha & Kundala: O Sun, Become Armor  
** **Type: Anti-Unit(Self)**  
 **Rank: A**  
 **Maximum no. of targets: 1** **  
**

 **The golden armor and earring given by Karna's mother, Kunti, who felt fear in becoming an unmarried mother and prayed to Surya to protect her son. A powerful defensive-type Noble Phantasm that emits the radiance of the sun. Because it's light itself taken shape, it is difficult to destroy even to the gods. It is integrated with Karna's body.**

 **Brahmastra: O Brahma, Wrap the Earth  
Type: Anti-Army, Anti-Country**

 **An _Anti-Army_ , _Anti-Country_ Noble Phantasm granted to Karna by Parashurama of the Brahmin. By calling upon the name of the god Brahma it will pursue the enemy and surely hit, but because of a curse it cannot be used on opponents of greater ability than himself.**


	11. Chapter 9: The Tainted Sword III

**Chapter 9: - Tainted Sword III -**

 **Part 1**

 **\- Issei's P.O.V. -**

"Holy-sword Project?"

Buchou nodded at my words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Buchou and I went to my house after we finished our club activities. Buchou and Asia came into my room, and Buchou had started to tell us about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

Holy-sword… It's those things that also come up in games and light novels, right? I'm a devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well.

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?"

It was my question. I made a simple conclusion that a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords exists because a Sacred Gear that creates demonic-sword does.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Like the one I possess in my left arm. So, there is a sacred utensil that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus-san was also a "Longinus"… I was discovering the mystery behind the history from out of nowhere. Talking to a high-class devil can be really shocking.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

Hmmmm. So much stuff that I had no clue about. I'll probably have to remember these things, but lately there is so much stuff that I have to remember, it's hard to keep up…

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means. Buchou's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Buchou said it with sad eyes. Buchou is a devil. But she is very kind. Buchou told me that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human's world for too long but I believe that's not the case. I think that Buchou was a kind woman right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain her kind smile. There are also kind people among the devils! And that is my pride of being a devil.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

Buchou wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

The reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards, it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. When I was killed by that fallen angel, I also held a grudge against her. And it happened to him when he was little so his hatred against them must be enormous. Buchou made a big sigh.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

I handed the photo to Buchou. Kiba said the sword in this photo is a holy-sword. I think it is somehow related… Buchou's eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives."

That's what my parents told me. I asked them just in case.

"Except when I was really small, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighbourhood."

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

Oh. Buchou started talking to herself. Seems like she found out something. But Buchou thought for a while and…

"I think that's enough for today. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behaviour will go back to normal."

After saying that, a teleportation circle emanated under her feet.

"You're going home, Buchou-san?"

Asia asked Buchou. Now that I think about it, where is she currently staying at?

"Yes. I wanted to see Goshujin-sama and asked him why she didn't show up in the tournament."

Buchou says this.

What Buchou said was true. I didn't even saw the guy the entire day. I'm sure his absence won't leave under Kaichou's radar.

"Does this mean that Buchou-san is living together with Kishinami-senpai?"

"Hm. We are living together."

"NAAANNNNIIIIII!?"

I shouted in disbelief. Buchou is living together in the same roof with Senpai!?

Damn that handsome! I bet that every night he would violate Buchou's breasts with his handsome hands... Why it couldn't be me? Why!?

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school Ise, Asia."

After saying this, Buchou then disappeared in the magic circle.

I'm so jealous!

"Ise-san, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Asia suggested making my cheeks beet red.

 **Part 2**

 **\- Rias' P.O.V. -**

I arrived at Goshujin-sama's house.

To be specific, in our room.

Goshujin-sama isn't here but it doesn't mean that there was no one here.

There lying in his bed no, lying in our bed was a woman with fair complexion and light black hair.

She was wearing one of Goshujin-sama's T-shirt. Just by looking at her I could tell it was the only apparel that she was wearing.

A burning sensation began to circulate in my stomach as I pursed my lips.

My heart was then in turmoil, anger creeping to my head and my fists clenched like a solid rock.

CREAK!

Hearing the sound of the door as it opened, I darted my attention on that spot.

"Explain this, GOSHUJIN-SAMA."

The man only looked at me with a questioning look.

"...Eh?"

 **Part 3**

"She's a fellow [Servant] and a close friend.

Goshujin-sama said as he sat on the bed side.

"And why is she like that?"

I asked, my voice coated with a slight jealousy.

"I found her in Antarctica, unconscious."

I tried to discern if he was lying through our contact but it was the other way around. But still looking at that black haired woman, I feel a little threatened.

Honestly, her beauty can be comparable to a Goddess of Beauty. Not to mention that her breasts was somewhat had an edge against mine.

And the way Goshujin-sama look at her...

Wait.

"Antarctica!?"

Goshujin-sama nodded his head.

"How in the name of Satan did you get there?"

"I teleported there. That aside, I've been bombarded with an odd sensation this morning. It was pointing at the southern part of the planet so I went there to investigate."

Ah, I see. So that's how he wasn't present at school today.

"How did she got there in the first place?"

"I have no idea either. Last time I heard, she was on a mission."

Hmm... From Goshujin-sama's answer, it seems that he and this woman was part of some group compose of [Servant]s...

"Hnn..."

Though I wanted to ask about it, the black haired woman began to gain consciousness.

"Lena..."

"...H-Haku-kun...?"

So her name is Lena... And he's calling Goshujin-sama with affection!? What is their relationship with each other?

Lena-san tried to get up but Goshujin-sama prevented her from doing so.

"Don't push yourself. You need some rest."

"Where am I?"

"In my house."

"Oh..."

Lena-san closed her blue orbs for a moment before opening them and stared at me.

"Who's she?"

"I'm Rias Gremory. Goshujin-sama's [Caster]."

I said, puffing my chest with pride in front of her.

Lena-san gazed at me for a moment before turning to Goshujin-sama and then...

"Pfft..."

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry. I am Lena Sayers,"

Lena-san bowed her head before continuing,

"It's just that knowing Haku-kun...I didn't expect him to have a peerage member."

Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

"Anyways, how did you end up here Lena?"

Goshujin-sama asked. I can feel from his tone that he was concerned about something.

Yeah. I also want to find out how she got here, in Antarctica in all of places.

"I was fighting Ultimecia."

As soon as Lena-san said that, Goshujin-sama's face become somewhat sullen. I can feel his worries through the contract.

"Goshujin-sama?"

"She's a Spacetime Sorceress and a formidable foe."

From that information I can tell that this Ultimecia person can manipulate time and space. Thinking about it, an enemy who can control both time and space is a dangerous and threatening existence.

I'm not liking this.

"By the way Haku-kun, why are you in your teenager form?"

My ears perked up as I heard what she said.

"Teenager form?"

"Oh... you didn't show her your true appearance?"

I shot a questioning look on Goshujin-sama who only rubbed the back of his head.

"I was getting used to this form but oh well..."

When Goshujin-sama said that, his entire body began to glow.

"Brace yourself, Rias-san."

"Huh?"

I didn't understand Lena-san's words. What did she mean by that?

But when I gazed at him as soon as the light fades...

There was Goshujin-sama but his appearance was more mature... more... more...

"Bishounen..."

For some reason, I felt a wet and tingling sensation between my thighs.

"Don't worry Rias-san, you'll get use to it."

Lena-san says as she put her hand on my shoulder. Her cheeks had a tinge of red marring over them.

I could only blush in embarrassment.

 **Part 4**

 **\- Yuuto's P.O.V -**

I'm walking without using an umbrella under the heavy rain.

I think it's a good rain that can cool my head off.

—I had a fight with Buchou.

I rebelled for the first time against my master who saved my life. It was a failure as "Yuuto Kiba".

However, I had never once forgotten my revenge towards the holy-sword Excalibur. I was just getting senile with the lifestyle at school.

I had made comrades, obtained a lifestyle, and received a name. I also received a purpose in life from my master, Rias Gremory.

Asking for more happiness is a bad thing. It's certainly bad.

Until I achieve my purpose, I have never thought that I can continue to live on behalf of my "comrades"—.

Splash.

I heard a sound of water that is different from the sound of rain.

There is a priest in front of me. By hanging a cross around their neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God that I so despise.

They are one of the things I hate. The target of my hatred. I even think that I don't mind killing him if he is an exorcist.

—!

The priest has a blood patch on his stomach and when he coughs out some blood, he falls down.

Was he attacked by someone? Who? —An enemy?

"—!"

Sensing an abnormal presence, I created a demonic-sword instantly. —It's a killing intent!

SPARK!

There is a reflection of a metal under the rain, then there's a spark.

When I move my body towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a long sword who comes to attack me.

This person is wearing same clothes as the priest that just died front of me. —A priest. Except, this one is giving off a powerful killing intent clearly.

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

I know the boy priest who is giving a disgusting smile.

A white-haired crazy priest, Freed Zelzan. He's the one we fought in the previous incident involving the Fallen-Angels.

...He is showing the same disgusting smile that is ticking me off like before.

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today."

I said that with an angry tone, but he simply laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!"

So he still has his cocky way of talking. Seriously, he really does get on my nerves. I already hate him for being a priest.

When I try to make a demonic-sword in my left hand, the long sword he is wielding starts to emit a holy aura.

—! That light! That aura! That glow!

—How can I forget!

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

Yes, the sword he has is the Holy-sword Excalibur itself.

* * *

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Read, review, and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 9(5): Resurgence of The King

**Chapter 9.5: - Resurgence Of The King -**

 **\- Hakuno's P.O.V -**

After leaving the room, I went downstairs.

I let Rias and Lena have my room. I think it was a good idea so that they can know more about each other.

Passing through the kitchen, I headed towards its corner most part. I placed my hand against the concrete wall.

Having learned about Lena's predicament on how she got here in this world made me think that my ten year vacation is over.

Ultimecia...

"Release."

My [Command Spell] glowed as the wall began to move, sliding sideways without making a sound.

Seeing the staircase to the basement, I started to walk.

Of all people, that Sorceress... There's a possibility that she's in this world. Doing her own thing.

She's supposed to be dead back in her home world but the Harvester reincarnated as one of its agents.

She belongs to a world parallel to Kuja's.

It can be said that both of them came from the same yet different universe.

In any case, there's no stopping them in attacking worlds similar to this one which didn't even reached yet Type 1 Civilization.

Upon setting my foot on the basement's pavement, the room lit up.

The whole room was empty...except for a beautiful sword hanging on the wall.

Seeing it with my own eyes, I began to move closer.

Various memories flashed across my mind as I laid my eyes on it.

There was a time when I used this sword to defend an entire galaxy of teeming civilizations against the Harvester's army.

The longer that I used it the more it became associated with my name and myth.

In truth, this sword isn't mine. It's owner was a great friend of mine.

Someone important to me. Someone close to my heart.

I can still remember her words,

Your commands are righteous and good. They have a wondrous and warm feeling. If my sword can somehow lend you power, then with all of my spirit, I will become your strength, Master.

As an oath and in honor of her, I kept myself from using this Noble Phantasm.

But today I have to break that code. I know she would understand.

This world's childhood is coming to an end.

I won't let this world to suffer the same fate as my own.

I won't let them hurt anyone.

I won't let them hurt Rias.

I gripped its hilt with a tight firm. The blade hummed and radiated a golden glow as it welcomed my presence.

To think that I would use this again.

Her memento...

The miracle that is synonymous to her name...

The crystallization of her kingship...

The sword of King of Camelot...

The sword of King of Knights...

The Sword of Promised Victory - Excalibur.

* * *

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. Here's the second part of Chapter 9. Hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Read, review and enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 10: Gaining Something

**Chapter 10: - Gaining Something -**

 **Part 1**

 **\- Hakuno's P.O.V. -**

I'm lying on the guest room's bed right now although I'm not alone.

"...Susu..."

"...Hnn..."

Even though I already told them to use my room, seeing them both snuggled close to me seems like they both sneaked in while I was asleep.

I am talking about Rias and Lena.

I'm not dense. These women both have feelings for me.

Lena had confessed to me a while back in the past while I can sense Rias' affection through our bond.

If anyone would tell me how lucky I am to have them sleeping by my side, I truly am.

I've been in this position before. One was with Rin and Rani, the other was with Nero, Altera, and Tamamo when I was in the Moon Cell.

Honestly, I'm not the kind of guy whose fond of harems and I didn't dislike the idea either.

However it seems that the universe is throwing anything at me.

Haa... It appears that being the successor of every Heroic Spirits and Divine Spirits had its drawbacks.

It's not that I'm hating this situation. It's just that-

"...Goshujin-sama..."

"...Haku-kun..."

-I couldn't embrace them fully.

There is still that feeling... that fear of gaining something or someone only to lose them again...

I... I've lost everything.

And now that I'm in the path of gaining something important, I'm afraid. Afraid that I can't protect those who are close to me.

"...Zuzu"

"...Hnn"

But seeing them like this gives me strength. A motivation.

"Lena... I'm sorry if I made you wait all these years,"

I whispered as I kissed the light black haired beauty's forehead.

"You don't have to wait any longer."

Turning my visage to the right, my lips landed on the sleeping crimson haired beauty's brow.

"Rias thank you... for opening my heart again."

After saying those words, I closed my eyes.

But...

CHUU~

A soft and warm sensation invaded both of my cheeks.

Opening my eyes in shock, my vision was welcomed with their visage. They were smiling.

"Wha-"

Lena placed a finger on my lips.

"I'm glad Haku-kun. You made me happy."

Rias placed her finger on the tip of my nose.

"As you can tell, me and Lena-oneesama have come to an understanding, right Oneesama?"

"Yes. Share?"

"Hm. Share."

What are they saying? I still couldn't grasp in my head why are they nodding their heads as if an agreement has been made without my opinion being asked...

As both of their eyes stared back at mine...

CHUU~

And their lips captured mine...

I knew it.

Leaving both of them in my room was a pretty bad idea to begin with.

 **Part 2**

Next day afternoon...

"I'll play black."

My words were met with a terse nod of acceptance from my opponent.

We were seated across from each other, the lacquered coffee table that separated us serving as the stage for our soon-to-be battlefield.

Seated and standing around us were the entirety of two peerages, the numbers of both together falling three short of the sixteen that comprised a single side of the checkered board between the two players.

I, Hakuno Kishinami, challenged Sona Sitri in a chess match.

As much as Rias protested, I had to do this.

Earlier I was called to the Student Council Office. The Student Council President, Sona Sitri, sighted my absence during the ball tournament and I answered her with excuses.

Of course, the Devil didn't believe it.

To my surprise, she began to ask my real relationship with her best friend. I could tell she's on to something, which made me to mentally applaud her.

A couple of minutes of exchanging words, we agreed to hold a chess match as a deciding factor.

The rewards were simple. If she wins, I will join her peerage and tell her the truth. If I win, she would let me to leave Kuoh Academy for a week.

There was a reason why I chose that term.

Ultimecia.

Having the Sorceress of the Harvester Star roaming around the world was a cataclysm waiting to erupt. The only thing that I can think off was to hunt her down together with Lena, meaning I would have to leave my academic life for a set time.

As much time had passed, I can't think of how many people that woman had been corrupted by her words and manipulations by now.

The club room around us, the main residence of the Occult Research Club, went ignored as all eyes focused on the black-and-white soldiers and their respective commanders.

The armies were placed into position, and with Sona's advance of her king's pawn, the game begun.

The initial phase of the game was played methodically, systematically.

Common moves and common responses, with neither player either willing or able to commit further. I was the first to break the stalemate, sending my queen onto the fringe of the board to gauge her reaction.

The steady rhythm we'd built crumpled slightly, strained by the ever-so-slightly extended pause as Sona processed the deviation. A white bishop developed, on the opposite side of the board.

It was a delaying tactic, but one with no cost to her.

A dance began. I would attempt to lead, drawing her forward, even to the side. She would give, only as much as necessary, and proceed to change the very tune; to which I would switch step, still trying to guide her along.

Casualties made themselves known, but unimportant ones. Probing bishops and sacrificial pawns.

The pauses between songs grew longer, the step changes less fluid.

The first true trade was made, and a black knight retired from the board. It came to rest over a bishop and a pair of lost pawns whose compatriots had advanced one step further into enemy lines.

Sona Sitri, I could tell, played the song of the practiced. Each interlude was spent in deliberation, taking influence from the venerated composers of old, twisting notes and bars with her personal flair. If I hadn't known better, I would've described it as artificial.

No machine could ever replicate the devil in front of me, though.

To be sure, the moves could be copied, for all of chess' secrets have long since been discovered, but in this dance, timing was of equal importance as position or material. Computers did not wait for a reaction, minuscule as it may be, nor did they wait before making a move to destabilize an opponent.

Minutes stretched far into the double digits, and the room began to get restless. Whispers broke out, ignored by both of us players.

The breaking point was reached.

Sona's queen moved, its first foray onto the board claiming the life of his last bishop. An unquestionable advantage in material.

I made a superficial assault on her king, placing my own queen in position to check the turn after. She calmly castled in preparation.

Sona Sitri was a prodigy. What's more, she was a prodigy with experience and practice. I hesitated to use the word conventional, for though she played the traditional, she took it to the level of the unique.

But she was no Sherlock.

She was no Nikola.

She was no Thomas.

I'd grasped her tempo, now, and all that was left was to work it to my own needs. More of my pieces were lost; willingly, to suit my goal. My back line, decimated by white rooks and knights working in tandem with their ivory matriarch.

My king was stripped of its protection slowly but surely; the members of the royal guard that didn't fall in the line of duty were advanced away by my own hand.

An interval occurred, on white's thirty-second turn. The game stagnated for a minute, then three, then five.

Every pair of eyes scanned the board, searching for the cause. They found the side that had once been black now displayed white, an ebony king and pawn the only remnants of the pieces that had begun there. They looked to the other side, the home of the white pieces, and found it divided as equally in color as the patterned board beneath.

Despite this…

"I've lost."

The words came quietly, but were no less impactful, opening the floodgates for hushed queries and explanations. More than one sigh of relief was heard.

The game was played out for the sake of the spectators, and ended with the white king on its side, brought low by a black pawn, knight, and queen. Across the board, the black king stood enclosed but uncaptured.

It hadn't moved once.

 **Part 3**

 **\- Sona's P.O.V. -**

Arriving at my house, I instantly slumped myself against my fluffy bed.

I, Sona Sitri, was defeated in a chess game by no other than Hakuno Kishinami.

THUMP!

This is the first time I was beaten in my own game by a man.

THUMP!

And remembering it, made my heart to skip in an abnormal beat.

THUMP!

No... it was only my first lost but...

"Why am I reacting to you like this, Hakuno Kishinami..."

Since he had beaten me, as per the contract had dictated, he will be my fiance. I'm sure that he isn't aware of this but sooner or later, someone will spill the beans to him.

THUMP! THUMP!

Feeling a jittery warm feeling embracing my heart, for the second time I asked to myself,

"Why am I reacting to you like this, Hakuno Kishinami..."

"It's because he is the White Will."

-!

I instinctively turned around as a feminine voice brushed my ears.

There, floating above me was a white haired woman wearing a skin-tight red gown with a plunging neckline that exposes her neck, chest, stomach and abdomen, and only partially obscures her breasts. A black collar made of feathers extends down the neckline to her waist; the collar rests over her shoulders and covers the junction of her black feathered wings.

Her skin is tattooed with lined patterns. She wears a gold necklace, earrings and hair jewelry among a headdress designed to pull her hair up to resemble horns; silver bangs are left to frame her face. She has yellow eyes surrounded by purple eyeshadow and she wears deep red lipstick.

She has no eyebrows, instead having tattoos.

Seeing her appearance I couldn't move. I tried to tell my muscle with my mind to twitch but to no avail.

"There's no use of struggling my dear. I stopped your time."

Stopped my time? What did she mean by that!?

"Fufufu. You will be my pawn..."

Her hand traced my face down to my cleavage, unbuttoning my shirt. A black liquid emerged from her finger nails and flowed to my skin...

GAH!

It hurts... It hurts... It hurts...!

"...You will be my servant from now own, Fuhahahaha!"

As my mind started to turn black, an image of a 3rd year man with dark brown hair was the last thing I saw.

* * *

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. Here's the latest chapter. Though I didn't show how Lena and Rias got along together, it will be highlighted in the next chapter. And as for Sona... Hakuno will be in a surprise.**

 **Read, review, and enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 10(5): Compromise Rias and Lena

**Chapter 10.5: - Compromise ~ Rias and Lena~ -**

 **\- Rias' P.O.V. -**

"A-Another world...?"

Lena-san nodded at my words.

"Yes. I came from a world that is different than yours."

Lena-san and I are currently sharing Goshujin-sama's bed. Goshujin-sama had told us earlier we will have his bed while he sleeps in the other room.

"In my world, I am an Otome; elite female warriors employed by important political figures as bodyguards. Our powers and skills are vast making us by definition supersoldiers."

"..."

I was at loss of words as Lena-san's words absorbed in my head. My visage slightly fell down as my hands began to tremble.

"I think your reaction is normal. It's not that you'll have a conversation with a self-proclaimed out-worlder like me."

"No. This revelation..."

"Hm?"

A surge of excitement and glee encapsulate me as I gripped Lena-san's arms with force.

"Really!? Are you really from another world!? As in really, really, really!?"

My reaction is understandable. Being an Otaku, I am a fan of stories, animes, and videogames that depicts a protagonist travelling from different worlds.

Lena-san looked at me with an owlish eyes before she smiled.

"I see. You're reaction tells me that Haku-kun didn't tell you that his from another world."

"...Ehhhhh!?"

Goshujin-sama's from another world!? I thought he's from in this world.

"Fufu. Anyways are you interested in my world?"

Instantly, I rapidly nodded my head.

"My planet is called Earl. It is very similar to Earth. Our history tells us that our ancestors came from Earth and they colonized Earl after it was deemed for colonization."

Woah... Interstellar travel just like in the movies!

"However due to war and strife much of Earth's records have been lost including its technologies."

Lena-san sadly smile. No matter what world it is, it seems that conflict is still prevalent. The Devils current standings with the Angels and Fallen Angels are a genuine example.

Not mention our relationships with other factions from other Pantheons.

"Does that mean that your communication with Earth was lost?"

"Hn. Pretty much."

Well, that was sad. Again it's like from the space opera movies that I've watched back at home.

"Rias-san..."

"Hm?"

"Do you like Haku-kun?"

Hearing that, my face started to heat up. What is this sudden change of topic? I tried to make up some excuses but as my eyes stared at the black haired beauty...

The only thing that I saw was Lena-san's serious expression.

It was an expression that demands a definitive and truthful answer.

Though somewhat embarrassed, I mustered all of my courage to speak out my feelings.

"I do. I like Goshujin-sama."

Lena-san looked at me straight to the eye. I also did the same to her. The room became silent as both of our figures shone against the brilliance of the moonlight coming from the glass window.

The woman then smiled.

"I like him Rias."

My eyes widened as I heard her words. However, a part of me had already suspected this kind of outcome.

"I don't know how or when it started, but when I realized it I had already fallen for him."

Looking at Lena-san's eyes filled with determination and love, a jittery and warm feeling embraced me.

"Sorry, Lena-san but I do feel the same way towards Goshujin-sama."

I had to retort with my utmost feelings. I don't know if I can call this love but what I do know is that Goshujin-sama is important to me more than a friend.

There's no way that I would lose to you Lena-san. Even if you did beat me in the boob department, I will fight my feelings for Goshujin-sama.

Lena-san then chuckled as she grasped my hand.

"You're not aware that Haku-kun knows about our feelings, don't you?"

"Wha-What...?"

Lena-san only nod at me before continuing,

"He's not dense. It's just that he had lost a very important person in the past that he is afraid to embrace another one new."

Lena-san's face turned into a frown.

Honestly I didn't know that Goshujin-sama lost someone. I didn't asked him about his past out of respect. Maybe the person is the owner of the lingering will that resides within me.

"Even if we both declared as love rivals, our chances of getting through his heart is impossible."

"So you mean that neither one of us could..."

I trailed off the last sentence as I didn't want to hear the words after that. Lena-san nodded her head in agreement.

"So..."

"So..."

We both stared at each other's eyes.

At that moment, a compromise made its way to us. Both of us gazed at the door leading to the corridor though our orbs intent roamed the other side towards the other room.

As both of us stared at each other again, we said the same thing.

"Share?"

* * *

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. Here's a short chapter that should be a part of Tainted Sword III Chapter but decided to split it. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Current Servants (as of now):  
**

 **Hakuno Kishinami  
Rias Gremory  
Lena Sayers**

 **SERVANT STAT SHEET**

 **Name** : Lena Yumemiya Sayers  
 **Title** : Monster of Garderobe  
 **Class** : Lancer  
 **Alternate Class** : Archer, Saber  
 **Rank** : Mythic **  
Master:** Najimi Ajimu

 **Parameters** :  
Strength: **A+**  
Agility: **A**  
Endurance: **A**  
Mana: **D**  
Luck: **C**  
Noble Phantasm: **?**

 **Class Skills** :  
Magic Resistance: **B**  
Riding: **B**  
Possession Inheritance: **?**

 **Personal Skills** :  
Battle Continuation: **B**  
Star Emblem: **EX**  
Mana Burst (Light): **A**  
 **  
Noble Phantasm** :  
Materialize: Blue Sky Sapphire (Anti-Unit(Self)) - **A**  
Materialize: Lofty Crimson Jade (Anti-Unit(Self)) - **B**


End file.
